Gueule de Bois
by Mlle Cam
Summary: Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban et sa réhabilitation, Sirius lutte contre ses démons intérieurs. Alors qu'il pense avoir trouvé une solution en noyant ses angoisses dans l'alcool, un incident vient bouleverser toutes ses certitudes. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami de toujours pour veiller sur lui et le remettre dans le droit chemin. SB/RL [lime]
1. Black Russian

Voila une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps !

J'ai rédigé ce chapitre en deux soirs et je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes d'inspiration. J'ai prévu de faire trois chapitres au total mais comme on dit : on ne sait jamais ! Je ne promets rien quant au délai de publication pour ne décevoir personne... J'espère que vous trouverez cette fic agréable à lire car j'ai pas mal travaillé mon style d'écriture... ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue si.

 _Note :_ J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les personnages aient des comportements "logiques" mais c'est pas encore totalement au point... ^^

 _Note*:_ Je m'excuse d'avance en cas de coquilles malencontreuses et vous remercie de me les signaler pour que je puisse les corriger... :)

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Une salle à manger obscure une terrible odeur de moisi une grande table de bois sombre. Une araignée se balance et tisse sa toile entre les branches du lustre, seule source de lumière de la pièce. Un décor en harmonie avec l'ambiance morose des lendemains de soirées arrosées. Un homme dont les longs cheveux bruns tombent devant les yeux se balance piteusement sur une chaise. Avec son vieux peignoir et sa barbe négligée, il semble étrangement accordé à son environnement.

Sirius remuait paresseusement un verre de whisky d'une main tandis que son regard absent se baladait sur la surface de la table. Les glaçons avaient fondu depuis un certain temps déjà et, malgré la boisson, il ne parvenait pas à chasser le goût amer des évènements de la veille. Il ne devrait pas boire si tôt dans la journée, de surcroît le ventre vide, seulement il se sentait trop mal pour manger maintenant.

Il posa son verre sur la table et plaça ses deux mains à plat de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de refouler sa nausée grandissante mais un mélange de sueur froide, de musc sauvage et de parfum d'homme l'envahi et acheva de le rendre malade. Il réprima difficilement un haut-le-cœur et sa vision se troubla un instant. Pris d'une soudaine lassitude, Sirius s'avachit sur la table et ferma les yeux.

Son corps tout entier portait l'odeur d'un autre. Or celle-ci lui était trop familière pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il était comme hanté par une présence invisible qui l'étreignait doucement mais d'autant plus cruellement. La nuit avait été longue. Trop longue. Oublier, voilà tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant. Oublier ou peut-être vomir.

Tout avait commencé dans une boite de nuit vers une heure du matin. Ou dans un bar à la mode. Ou dans un club privé. A vrai dire, Sirius n'était alors plus à son premier verre et ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient déjà bien confus à ce moment-là. Seuls des sensations, des fragments d'images et de conversations lui restaient en mémoire. Une musique étourdissante avec des basses et un impressionnant solo de guitare électrique. Un groupe de jeunes femmes se déhanchant lascivement sous le regard de prédateur des hommes en chasse. Une petite blonde aux belles formes avec laquelle il avait dansé avant de la perdre de vue dans la foule. Une pause au bar pour commander un cocktail afin d'étancher sa soif. Bloody Mary, Vodka-Coca, Mojito, Spitz,… Des verres colorés et de petits parapluies asiatiques dans tous les sens. Un baiser langoureux avec une jolie, et alcoolisée, inconnue. La lumière vive des projecteurs. Des éclats de voix. Sirius se sentait bien parmi tous ces gens. Il y avait du mouvement. De la chaleur. De la vie. Et pourtant, ce n'étaient que des hommes et des femmes enfermés dans une même pièce. Enfermés.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et un verre lui échappa des mains (un énième Black Russian). Il voulait sortir. Il _devait_ sortir. Se sentir libre. Gouter à la fraicheur de la nuit. D'un geste, il enjamba les morceaux de verre et se fraya violemment un passage à travers la foule. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui et tous continuait à danser en rythme. Le mélange des couleurs, des sons, des odeurs était étouffant.

Sirius aperçu la porte entrouverte et, après un dernier coup d'épaule, parvint à sortir de la salle surchauffée. Haletant, il reprit son souffle sous le regard étonné des fumeurs assis sur le bord du trottoir. Il se souvint d'avoir été pris d'un étourdissement. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'était alors précipité pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'assoir.

Il devait s'être évanoui car dans son souvenir suivant il était de retour à l'intérieur, adossé à mur dans un coin de la salle. Un homme lui parlait violemment mais la musique couvrait ses mots. Sa vision était floue et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de clarifier le visage de son interlocuteur. Il reconnut alors l'homme qui l'avait aidé dehors et en déduis qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps.

Malgré son visage marqué par la fatigue, ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Sirius ne sut dire si c'était du désir, de la colère, de l'amusement ou tout simplement l'alcool qui s'y reflétait, mais cet homme lui semblait familier. Il chercha un instant d'où il aurait pu le connaitre. Il l'avait aperçu un instant au bar tandis que celui-ci commandait un Virgin Mary puis encore une fois lorsqu'il se frayait un chemin vers la sortie. C'était tout.

Sirius ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui racontait. Il se contentait de hocher bêtement la tête en contemplant le jeu des projecteurs dans les cheveux de cet inconnu. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant de parler et le fixa d'un regard flamboyant. Sirius lui demanda d'une voix forte de répéter la question. L'inconnu ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et Sirius rapprocha son visage tout près du sien. Du parfum. Une flagrance masculine emplit ses poumons et il se sentit de nouveau tout engourdi. « Il y a trop de bruit », cria-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de l'inconnu. « Sortons de là. »

L'homme sourit gentiment. « Nous venons de rentrer parce que tu disais que tu te les gelais », souffla-t-il, amusé. Sirius le fixa un instant. Ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, ses joues rouges, son sourire moqueur et ses yeux brulants le rendaient très attirant. Son regard descendit sur la bouche de l'inconnu et il ne réfléchit pas à son geste avant de l'embrasser doucement. Celui-ci attrapa les épaules de Sirius pour essayer de le repousser. Sa bouche avait un goût amer, masculin, de thé et d'épices, sa langue était timide mais se laissait faire par celle de Sirius qui avait approfondi le baiser. Il reprit rapidement son souffle, ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de l'inconnu et, avant de s'en rendre compte, celui-ci lui rendit son baiser. Sirius se sentait submergé par l'adrénaline et le désir il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme et encore moins comme cela.

Il s'écarta un instant, le souffle court, puis se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser partout dans le cou. L'homme jetait des regards surpris et légèrement affolés autour de lui.

« Ecoute, Sirius, arrête ça. »

Celui-ci mordilla la peau dans le creux de son cou pour signifier son refus et s'attaqua aux premiers boutons de sa chemise, sans se soucier de la foule qui les entourait. L'homme châtain ne pouvait retenir de petits gémissements quand Sirius se montrait trop féroce et, à bout de force, il abandonna la lutte. « Suis-moi », lui chuchota Sirius, « On va chez moi, c'est plus tranquille. »

Sirius retrouvait tous les soirs avec plaisir la sensation procurée par la chaleur d'un corps sous ses mains. Les gémissements, d'abord discrets dans le noir, puis les cris sauvages étaient pour lui comme une agréable berceuse sans laquelle il ne pouvait dormir paisiblement. Les lèvres timides de son amant se firent baladeuses et l'odeur de leurs sueurs mélangées l'excitait au plus haut point. Haletant, les yeux brulants de désir, il n'en avait jamais assez. C'est seulement vers quatre heures du matin qu'ils s'endormirent, finalement exténués, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sirius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux embrumés. Les doux rayons du soleil levant caressaient les draps verts émeraude dans lesquels il était enchevêtré. Il se redressa péniblement tandis qu'un terrible mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans. « Foutue gueule de bois », songea-t-il. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Les vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce témoignaient de la nuit sauvage qu'il venait de passer et il sourit en essayant vainement de se remémorer les détails de la soirée.

Un grognement sourd attira son attention et Sirius se tourna vers sa nouvelle conquête. Sa voix rauque l'avait d'abord étonné mais après tout il aimait toutes les femmes, même les plus viriles. Il ne distinguait pas son visage caché par une chevelure châtain parsemée de gris qui lui semblait familière.

Sirius décida de réveiller sa belle par de douces attentions. D'une main légère, il caressa l'épaule dénudée de son inconnue qui enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un marmonnement. Sirius déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule avant de laisser sa main descendre pour épouser les formes de ses seins. Sirius eut un sursaut lorsque sa main, plutôt que de découvrir les rondeurs d'une poitrine généreuse, dessina les contours fermes d'un torse musclé et masculin.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il resta un instant immobile dans cette position, réfléchissant le plus vite que son cerveau engourdi lui permettait. Il peinait à rassembler ses fragments de souvenirs et sentit un terrible doute s'insinuer en lui. Les yeux de l'inconnu de la veille, la couleur des cheveux de celui qui gisait dans son lit, l'odeur particulière des deux hommes qui ne semblaient faire qu'un. Tout cela lui paraissait bien trop familier pour être normal. Mais, l'alcool n'aidant pas, Sirius ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur cet homme.

Soudain, avec un nouveau grognement sourd, l'homme changea de position dans le lit et Sirius put apercevoir son visage. La vérité le frappa alors comme un coup de tonnerre. Il resta un instant foudroyé sur place avant de s'activer. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa un peignoir qui trainait dans un coin de sa chambre puis se précipita vers la salle de bain sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

 _Ce n'était pas possible. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il n'avait pas…_

Il arriva au niveau des toilettes juste à temps pour vomir ce qu'il restait dans son estomac de la veille. Sirius se cramponnait désespérément à la cuvette pour ne pas perdre pied tandis que son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes. Des larmes de dégout et d'angoisse s'échappaient de ses yeux avant de se mêler à la bile qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il devait retrouver son calme.

 _Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Que c'était-il passé ?_

Après dix longues minutes de lutte, Sirius se redressa et essuya d'un geste la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Sa nausée s'était calmée pour un instant et il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il jeta un regard à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui dans le miroir. Le teint pâle les yeux déments le visage tordu par une expression horrifiée. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut le prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban qu'il avait été un jour.

 _Je n'en peux plus. Je ne dois pas réfléchir. Juste oublier._

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Tout de suite. Il descendit vers la cuisine sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait toujours dans son lit. Encore tout fébrile, Sirius fouilla les vieux placards à la recherche d'alcool. Il trouva du whisky et vida la bouteille dans un verre avec six glaçons pour se rafraichir les idées. Il l'emporta alors jusqu'à la salle à manger. Et voilà où il en était maintenant. Assis en peignoir avec un verre de whisky, le corps couvert de sueur et de parfum et les cheveux désordonnés tandis que son mal de cœur revenait vicieusement. Sirius noyait son angoisse dans l'alcool, une fois de plus, en attendant la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Le visage plaqué sur la table de bois sombre, il entendit du bruit venir des étages puis des pas dans l'escalier. Il se redressa, prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos.

 _Oui mais oublier quoi ? Le fait d'avoir couché avec … ?_

 _Aha ! Suspens pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris ! xD_

 _C'est nul ? C'est bien ? Des améliorations à faire ? Des remarques ? Une suite ? Pas de suite ? ... ? Autant de questions dont vous seuls avez les réponses !_

 _Je compte sur vous chers lecteurs... 3_

 _*_ Traduit la science des hommes, joie comme tristesse. On peut s'y plonger sans jamais se noyer. * (petit bonus de réflexion ^^)


	2. Bloody Mary

Enfin le chapitre 2 !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! La réalité c'est que j'avais fini ce chapitre depuis déjà un mois et demi mais, suite à des problèmes de santé, je n'ai pas pu le poster immédiatement... ^^'

Je rassure ceux qui suivent cette fic : je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et j'ai pleins d'idées pour les deux ou trois chapitres suivant !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (sinon j'aurais déjà écrit une préquelle à HP) mais l'intrigue si.

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

La dernière marche de l'escalier grinça et l'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il observa silencieusement le vieux couloir aux tapisseries poussiéreuses. Après un mouvement d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait reconnue comme étant celle de la salle à manger. Un silence pesant régnait sur la maison dont l'atmosphère devenait étouffante. Le temps semblait ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Il était maintenant immobile devant le grand battant de bois sombre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti avec autant de certitudes l'importance du choix qui s'offrait à lui.

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, fuir une fois de plus. Il trouverait une excuse, détournerait le regard et ferait comme si de rien n'était. Il mentirait à son ami comme il savait si bien le faire et retournerait dans sa petite vie faite d'illusions. Bien en sécurité dans sa triste routine, il observerait de loin la déchéance de celui-ci avec un léger pincement au cœur.

 _Arrête ! Arrête de te mentir : la culpabilité te rongerait…_

Ou bien il serait courageux cette fois-ci. Et honnête. Il avancerait sans frémir et sauverait son ami comme celui-ci l'avait déjà fait pour lui il y a longtemps. Il ne chercherait plus à se défiler. Il l'aiderait en prenant le risque que ses mensonges soient éventés. Après tout, c'était son dernier ami. Il valait plus que tout ce qu'il possédait d'autres. L'homme prit une grande inspiration avant de décider.

Sirius tendit l'oreille aux bruits qui lui parvenaient du couloir. Il était là. Immobile. Derrière la porte. Il lui semblait entendre le souffle rauque de sa respiration et le bruit sourd de son cœur à travers l'épaisseur de bois qui les séparait. Il attendit un instant en silence, les yeux toujours clos, la tête renversée en arrière.

 _Il va partir. Il n'entrera pas. Il va fuir._

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement le fit sursauter. Il se redressa d'un coup, tourna violemment la tête dans la direction opposée et fixa résolument le vide.

« Bonjour… », murmura timidement Remus depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

 _Il est entré ! Que fais-t-il là ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ?_

« Tu ne devrais pas boire si tôt dans la journée… », ajouta Remus d'un air faussement détendu.

Et comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane. Il fouilla les placards et trouva un sachet de thé dans une boite à biscuit en fer blanc mais pas de tasse propre. Il se résolut à laver rapidement l'une des coupes qui trainaient dans l'évier parmi la montagne de vaisselle sale. D'un coup de baguette, il fit chauffer de l'eau dans une vieille bouilloire toute cabossée et la versa dans son verre. Il remua le sachet de thé un instant, le jeta dans la poubelle et alla s'assoir en face de Sirius dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé de position et fixait toujours le sol avec force, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé.

 _Pars ! Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux plus._

« Sirius ? », appela Remus en se penchant doucement sur la table, « Il faut qu'on parle… ».

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement sourd de mécontentement mais Remus ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette démonstration de mauvaise humeur. Il haussa les sourcils et attendit patiemment une réponse plus détaillée.

 _Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. », ajouta Sirius d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre une gorgée de whisky tiède.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Personne ne savait quoi dire de plus et chacun contemplait le fond de son verre. Remus fut tenté de rentrer chez lui maintenant et de prendre un bon bain chaud pour oublier cette atroce soirée. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et se contenta de jeter un regard peiné à son ami.

« S'il te plait, parles-moi. », murmura-t-il en jouant avec le tissu de la manche de sa veste. « Je m'inquiète de te voir comme ça… ».

 _Ne me mens pas !_

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'inquiéter tant que ça hier soir ! » souffla Sirius d'un ton chargé de reproches. Il avait redressé la tête et transperçait Remus d'un regard chargé de frustration et de colère, contenue à grande peine. Celui-ci savait que la vraie épreuve commençait maintenant. Il savait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce que la conversation finirait comme ça. Qu'il devrait faire face à un Sirius déchainé et accusateur qui ne l'épargnerai pas.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Tu m'as forcé et je n'ai pas su quoi faire… », se justifia-t-il précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse imaginer qu'il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour faire quoique ce soit. Sa réaction ne fit que décupler la colère de Sirius. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et renversa sa chaise en arrière.

 _Ne remets pas la faute sur moi !_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire ! Ou bien c'est ce que tu voulais au fond… », lança-t-il, les yeux flamboyants. Il pointa son index en direction de Remus d'un air venimeux avant de saisir son verre et de le vider d'une traite. Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir un soupçon de culpabilité lui coller à la peau. Dans le fond, il savait qu'il avait tort de s'emporter mais la fatigue et la nausée étaient venues à bout de ses scrupules.

« Non ! C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas te voir à la dérive. Et je sais que tu as besoin de mon aide. », répondit faiblement Remus en esquivant un geste pour se lever à son tour. Soudain, Sirius eut un vertige et il dut se cramponner au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit sa vision se troubler un instant et vit du coin de l'œil Remus se précipiter à son secours. Il repoussa sa main tendue d'un geste vif en essayant de retrouver sa dignité.

 _Ne me dis pas ça ! Pas avec ces yeux la ! Je suis un adulte maintenant ! Plus un gamin…_

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Encore moins de la tienne ! », siffla-t-il rageusement avant de trébucher. Il s'en voulait d'être si minable. Même plus capable de tenir debout seul ! Il aurait voulu que son ami l'insulte, le frappe ou même l'abandonne. Cela aurait été moins douloureux que de voir la déception, la tristesse et l'inquiétude se refléter dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne la méritait pas.

« Ne me mens pas. Tu sors tous les soirs, tu bois n'importe quoi et tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ! »s'exclama Remus, perdant lui aussi son sang-froid. Il attrapa fermement le bras gauche de Sirius et l'aida à se redresser. Il ramassa sa chaise et le rassit doucement dessus. Sirius se dégagea violemment de son emprise avec un grognement indistinct.

« Et alors ?! J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps dans ma vie pour ne pas en profiter maintenant ! » Il n'en pouvait plus. Il étouffait dans son peignoir : son corps se couvrait de sueurs froides. Ses mains tremblaient violemment tandis que sa gorge était désespérément sèche. D'un geste hésitant, il attrapa son verre avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait fini quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le reposa maladroitement sur la table en jurant entre ses dents. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus haletante et son regard se troubla. Il se redressa pour aller chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine mais un nouveau vertige le prit et il s'écroula sans force contre le dossier de sa chaise.

 _Je n'en peux plus… De l'air… J'ai soif !_

« Sirius, je ne te reconnais plus… », dit prudemment Remus en lui tendant le reste de sa tisane pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer. Sirius s'empara de la coupe avec avidité et en vida le contenu en deux gorgées. De la tisane lui dégoulinait sur le menton et le torse mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Le regard hagard, il s'immobilisa sur sa chaise tandis que sa respiration ralentissait petit à petit. Après trois minutes silencieuses, il reprit plus calmement : « Tu ne te reconnaitrais plus si tu avais été enfermé douze ans en étant innocent. Je n'ai besoin ni de ton aide ni de toi alors laisse-moi. ». Il semblait être redevenu lui-même. Remus poussa un discret soupir de soulagement : « D'accord. Je te laisse à la simple condition que tu me prouves que tu peux t'occuper de toi seul. ».

« Je n'ai plus quatre ans. Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul ! », s'exclama Sirius avec un claquement de langue irrité. Sa voix avait cependant perdue en force et il ferma les yeux derrière ses longs cheveux noirs pendant un instant pour reprendre contenance.

« Alors prouve-moi que tu peux tenir une journée sans boire et sans ramener une inconnue de boite pour te tenir compagnie. »,reprit Remus, le visage sérieux. Sa voix trahit cependant une certaine irritation qu'il se maudit immédiatement de ne pas avoir retenue plus discrètement. Sirius semblait ne s'être aperçu rien. Il releva la tête et répondit avec une moue de défi : « C'est facile. ».

« Prouve-le-moi. »déclara Remus en lissant sa veste d'un geste de main. Il fixa Sirius dans les yeux sans ciller et celui-ci finit par détourner les yeux. Il réfléchit un instant en triturant la ceinture de son peignoir avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de ramener machinalement ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne se souvenait plus à combien de temps sa dernière journée sans alcool remontait et, malgré l'apparente assurance qu'il affectait devant son ami, il redoutait le manque.

 _Normalement ce n'est pas si difficile. Bien sûr que je peux me passer d'alcool et de compagnie ! Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie se résumait à ça… Je fais d'autres choses aussi… Je n'aurais qu'à lire… Ou me promener… Les autres y arrivent bien alors pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas ?_

Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, poussa un léger soupir. Il allait le faire, il lui montrerait qu'il était le plus fort et n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne.

« Très bien ! Il est onze heures et je resterai sobre et seul jusqu'à onze heures demain matin. », répondit-il avec détermination en tendant sa main à Remus. Celui-ci la saisit avec un petit sourire en coin : il reconnaissait enfin son ami d'enfance dans les yeux brillants de défi de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main avant de se séparer.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande. » approuva Remus avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour observer son ami, le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Je passerai te voir demain. Bon courage. » lui dit-il afin de conclure cette longue conversation. Il sortit alors de la maison d'un pas décidé.

Une fois seul dans la rue, il leva la tête vers le ciel pour contempler les nuages, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le sentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il serait actif, il déciderait enfin du chemin qu'il suivrait et aiderait son ami à en faire de même.

Il releva le col de sa veste miteuse pour se protéger du froid et commença à se diriger vers son appartement. Soudain une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner et l'angoisse lui serra le cœur quand il repensa au pari qu'il venait de faire. Il savait que le manque d'alcool et la solitude étaient très difficilement supportables pour Sirius dont le comportement devenait alors imprévisible. Il lança un dernier regard vers l'emplacement où se trouvé le perron de la maison quelques instants plus tôt et pria de toutes ses forces pour que son ami ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Sans un mot, il rentra chez lui.

 _Aha ! Alors, qui va gagner ce pari ? Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir ! (oui c'est une excuse pour ne pas poster régulièrement... :p)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis positifs ou négatifs pour que je puisse progresser !_

 _Merci à vous ! 3_


	3. Virgin Mary

Et voila le chapitre 3 !

J'avance à pas de tortue et j'en suis vraiment désolée... Je voulais faire de ce chapitre la journée entière du pari mais elle ne tenait pas dans les 2000 mots/chapitre que je me suis fixée donc ma fic se rallonge encore (je pensais la finir en 3 chapitres et je pense maintenant en faire environ 6 ^^').

Attention léger (très léger) **lime** , au cas où des gens pourraient être choqués mais j'en doute ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Je pense que vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps...

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Il était 11h15 et la vague de détermination qui avait parcouru le corps de Sirius s'était déjà dissipée. Le silence était revenu dans la pièce et il se sentait exténué par ce qui lui était apparu comme une discussion éprouvante. Intérieurement, il se fit la remarque que jamais il n'avait vu Remus se comporter d'une telle manière avec qui que ce soit : il s'était montré déterminé, légèrement agressif et n'avait pas fui la confrontation. Cependant, il était reparti et Sirius se retrouvait seul à nouveau dans sa lugubre maison avec pour uniques compagnons des têtes d'elfes de maisons décapités.

D'une main encore tremblante, il se massa vigoureusement les tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer son mal de crâne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper et, devant l'épreuve qui l'attendait, il songea à se resservir un verre. Il en avait besoin. C'est lorsqu'il se leva péniblement de sa chaise que les termes du pari qu'il venait de faire lui revinrent à l'esprit : _« ni alcool ni compagnie pendant 24h »_. Il maudit silencieusement son ami avant de pousser un soupir. La journée allait être longue. Trop longue.

Il resta prostré en silence sur sa chaise un certain temps avant de décréter que prendre une douche était sa priorité. En effet, il ne pouvait plus supporter la terrible odeur de sueurs froides qui imprégnait son peignoir. Il quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de débarrasser la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage. Lorsqu'il passa devant le portrait de sa mère, il jura entre ses dents et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Si ce petit rituel ne changeait rien à la réalité, il avait l'avantage de le détendre.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain il poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'atmosphère paisible, la lumière douce et les porcelaines blanches de celle-ci lui plaisaient. Il aimait cette pièce. Ou du moins il la trouvait moins horrible que toutes les autres. Le contact frais du carrelage sous ses pieds lui permit d'émerger en partie du brouillard opaque dans lequel il était plongé depuis la veille.

D'un geste, il se débarrassa de son peignoir qu'il jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers un grand miroir accroché au mur pour observer avec attention son corps. Depuis son retour d'Azkaban, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de se contempler avant de prendre une douche afin de constater la disparition des cicatrices laissées par son enfermement. Ce qui le frappait toujours en premier c'était sa maigreur. Il n'avait jamais été un homme gros avant d'être emprisonné et il avait encore perdu beaucoup de poids, même après sa libération. Là où se dessinaient avant les abdos dont il était si fier, il n'y avait plus que de la peau et des os, ses côtes étant légèrement apparentes. Son visage émacié aux traits tirés par la fatigue ne ressemblait plus réellement à celui du jeune homme en pleine santé qu'il avait été.

Il caressa la peau tatouée de son torse de ses mains aux longs doigts fins en observant pensivement son reflet. Soudain une marque au-dessus de sa clavicule gauche attira son attention. C'était un hématome rose pâle en arc de cercle de la taille de son pouce. Prudemment, Sirius palpa son épaule légèrement douloureuse du bout des doigts. Cette pression fit apparaitre de petites entailles et il reconnut sans mal une morsure.

 _Il m'a mordu cet abruti ! Il m'a fait un suçon et il m'a mordu !_

Sirius s'examina sous tous les angles à la recherche d'autres marques semblables et il en dénombra une petite dizaine répartie sur son cou, ses bras, son torse et son ventre. Lorsqu'il se tordit pour apercevoir le reflet de son dos dans le miroir, il poussa un cri de surprise : de fines griffures rouges s'étiraient du haut de ses omoplates jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il contempla un instant son reflet soucieux tandis qu'il rassemblait les fragments de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de la veille. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être rentré chez lui accompagné de celui qui se révèlera plus tard être Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus dans une pièce qu'il supposait être sa chambre. A partir de là ses souvenirs s'entremêlaient pour former un mélange sensuel et érotique mais aussi parfois tendre et passionné.

 _Le goût de l'autre envahissait sa bouche tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient avec ardeur. Le silence de la vieille demeure n'était rompu que par le doux bruit de leurs halètements. Sirius frémissait à chaque fois qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres de l'inconnu._

 _A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent un instant et il fixa le visage rouge de l'autre homme, la vision encore troublée par les effets de l'alcool. Si un étrange sentiment d'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'en souciait plus. Il n'avait que rarement expérimenté un désir aussi puissant et ne pensait qu'à l'assouvir._

Les battements sourds de son cœur résonnaient dans les oreilles de Sirius qui fut surpris de sentir une étrange chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

 _Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il en avait envie. Leurs baisers se faisaient tour à tour torrides ou passionnés tandis qu'il parcourait le corps tremblant de désir de l'inconnu partageant son lit. Les caresses hésitantes de celui-ci le rendaient fou. Cependant l'autre homme prenait peu à peu confiance en lui et leurs échanges devenaient de plus en plus violents. Maintenant, il ne parvenait même plus à se contrôler et se laissait guider par ses instincts._

 _Sirius poussa un gémissement rauque quand l'homme laissa glisser ses mains le long de son ventre. Un sourire enjôleur s'étira sur le visage de l'inconnu qui prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à torturer Sirius. Il se pencha alors doucement vers…_

Sirius s'aperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis déjà plusieurs secondes et il poussa un petit soupir embarrassé. Il se sentait idiot de rougir pour si peu, lui qui était réputé pour être plutôt à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes et encore moins par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ce qui c'était passé la veille avait été une erreur. Une simple et malheureuse erreur. La colère remplaça rapidement son excitation passagère et c'est d'un pas rageur qu'il se dirigea vers la douche.

Il se délecta de la sensation de l'eau fraiche sur sa peau qui acheva de le faire redescendre sur terre. Il aimait l'eau. Le manque d'hygiène, les odeurs répugnantes et les démangeaisons avaient manqué de le rendre fou à Azkaban. Ça plus la solitude, l'enfermement, la nourriture immonde, la présence de détraqueurs, les hurlements de ses voisins et pleins d'autres menus détails.

La douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il frotta les griffures de son dos avec du savon l'irrita au plus haut point : c'était un souvenir de plus de son horrible soirée. Il voulait l'oublier. Le plus rapidement possible. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de s'être senti attiré, et même excité, par son ami de toujours : plus rien ne serait pareil pour lui maintenant.

D'une main distraite, il attrapa une serviette sèche et commença à essuyer son corps avec précaution. L'odeur de lavande qui se dégageait de sa peau lui semblait particulièrement agréable et, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal au cœur, il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Il était, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, calme et pleinement maitre de ses réactions.

Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt : l'odeur était abominable. Toujours ce mélange acre de sueurs, de parfums masculins et de nombreuses autres fragrances non identifiables qui apportaient une note particulièrement écœurante à l'ensemble.

Dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait sur la pièce, il aperçut les ombres de sa table de chevet renversée et de ses placards grands ouverts. Sa couverture gisait au pied de son lit complètement défait tandis qu'un ensemble de vêtements plus ou moins propres, de mouchoirs usagés et de bibelots en tous genres formaient un grands tapis d'immondices sur le sol.

Sirius eu un haut-le-cœur à la vue de ce carnage et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce de toute urgence. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit les volets et inspira à pleins poumons tandis que le Soleil d'hiver l'éblouissait. Il cligna un instant des yeux avant de fermer les battants de la fenêtre en frissonnant.

Après un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce maintenant éclairée, il poussa un soupir de découragement. Sirius qui n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier d'organisé, faisait actuellement face à un foutoir qu'il considérait lui-même comme indescriptible. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir calmement. Les draps portaient encore l'odeur des deux hommes et Sirius se laissa doucement emporter par un tourbillon de souvenirs.

 _Leurs corps s'entremêlaient en une danse terriblement sensuelle tandis que leur peau claquait avec délice. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de l'inconnu qui agrippa fermement les couvertures …_

Sirius se redressa d'un bond et contempla son lit défait avec une moue de dégout. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir de nouveau dans ce lit ou même vivre dans cette pièce sans être assailli par ces répugnantes images. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le montant du lit avant de constater son absence de chaussures et de jurer violemment contre la douleur et sa stupidité. Il s'accouda à sa commode pour masser ses orteils endoloris lorsqu'il aperçut sa table de chevet renversée et ses bibelots éparpillés.

 _C'est là que je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et que je lui ai…_

Sirius secoua la tête pour empêcher ces pensées sournoises de revenir tourmenter son esprit. Il décida qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il ne s'attarde pas dans sa chambre dévastée plus longtemps. Il se souvint alors que la raison première de sa venue était la recherche d'une tenue décente et, si possible, propre.

Un imposant tas de vêtements attira son attention et il se lança dans une opération de tri. La plupart des chemises qui gisaient sur le sol étaient celles qu'il jetait négligemment dans un coin de la pièce lorsqu'il rentrait de soirée. En général, dans ces moments-là, son attention était détournée par une de ses nombreuses conquêtes et il s'étonna de retrouver plusieurs strings qui ne lui appartenaient définitivement pas (Elles étaient donc réellement reparties sans culotte ?). Il parvint cependant à trouver dans l'ensemble une chemise de coton noir, dont l'odeur au niveau des aisselles lui semblait supportable, et un jean foncé encore propre et repassé, entité de plus en plus rare dans ses armoires. Pour ce qui est du caleçon, il décréta que celui qui était accroché à la poignée de la porte ne lui inspirait en rien confiance et il se rebattit sur un boxer difficilement trouvé sous la commode.

Après s'être rapidement observé dans le miroir de son armoire, Sirius estima avoir rassemblé une tenue relativement convenable et il se contenta d'un peu de déodorant et de parfum pour parfaire le tout. Un court instant de réflexion lui rappela qu'un bon brossage de dents pour chasser son haleine de fauve alcoolique ayant abondamment vomi ne serait pas de refus et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y remédier.

Une fois tous ces préparatifs bien matinaux terminés, il retourna une dernière fois dans sa chambre pour se convaincre de la réalité de son cauchemar. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment toute cette histoire avait commencée. Qu'elle idée il avait eu de ramener chez lui son ami d'enfance et comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en être rendu compte !

 _Je n'avais pourtant pas beaucoup bu…_

Epuisé, il chercha du regard son réveil qui se trouvait habituellement sur la table de chevet avant de le retrouver enseveli sous une pile de livres. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieux cadran : il n'était que 14h et il se sentait déjà à bout de force.

Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si non, bah faites de même ! ;)

J'essaye de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre qui signera (je l'espère) la fin du pari... :)


	4. Black Velvet

Hey me voilà de retour avec mon ordi ressuscité !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui me laisse une review : ça me motive et m'aide à vaincre mes crises existentielles de grosse maniaque... -_-

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, environ 300 mots de plus. Ca peut vous paraître ridicule mais pour moi c'est beaucoup x)

Je suis trop pressée de publier le chapitre 5 parce qu'il marquera un changement majeur dans l'histoire ! Il sera cependant plus court que les autres...

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira en attendant ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** (...)

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Maintenant qu'il était finalement vêtu décemment et qu'il avait habilement dissimulé la misère de son hygiène personnelle, Sirius se sentait un peu désœuvré : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avoir fait autant d'efforts s'il avait la certitude de dormir seul ce soir. A quoi bon se faire beau si ce n'est pas pour séduire quelqu'un ? L'image d'un Remus rouge de honte, à moitié nu parmi ses draps émeraudes traversa brièvement son esprit mais il chassa cette vision d'un violent mouvement de tête avant de se redresser et de poser son réveil sur la table de chevet en bois sombre.

 _Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qui ruine notre amitié ? Je ne méritais donc pas de finir ce qui me reste de vie sans emmerdes ? Je n'en peux plus…_

Il contemplait silencieusement le décor que formait sa chambre dévasté lorsqu'un gargouillement de protestation se fit entendre. Son ventre le ramenait à des occupations plus pragmatiques en se manifestant énergiquement. Il avait faim. Très faim. Tellement faim qu'il se demandait même comment il avait pu être autant submergé par le flot impétueux de ses pensées, au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte. La sensation de faiblesse qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt prenait alors tout son sens. Il ne se souvenait plus du dernier repas convenable qu'il avait mangé car cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il se contentait exclusivement de grignoter des cochonneries entre deux verres d'alcool. Sirius s'aperçut alors que sa vie ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose : alcool, excès, parfum, drogue parfois, sexe, inconnues, gueule de bois… Comment font les personnes normales pour vivre correctement ? Sirius se sentait perdu maintenant. Seul aussi. Et l'unique remède qu'il connaissait à ces maux était un bon petit…

Sirius donna un coup de pied furieux dans le tas de livres qui gisait devant lui avant de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il massa vigoureusement ses orteils endoloris puis s'assit sur son matelas en soupirant de lassitude. Il devait se ressaisir. Il pouvait le faire. Il lui suffisait d'agir comme tout le monde. Cela ne devait pas être si difficile… Et sa première tâche était d'apaiser sa faim grandissante ! Cuisiner, voilà une mission réalisable qui l'occuperait. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua que l'heure tournait et qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait de sa journée…

 _Déjà 14h27, plus que 11h33 à tenir et ce stupide pari sera fini !_

Sirius quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et dévala les escaliers vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les rideaux miteux qui dissimulaient le portrait de sa chère mère. Son visage s'assombrit et il poussa un juron. Ce tableau. Ce maudit tableau. Il le haïssait, encore plus si c'était possible, que le reste de la maison. C'était la preuve ultime du dégoût et de la déception qu'il inspirait à sa défunte mère. Après avoir fait son habituel doigt d'honneur exutoire, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de bois sombre de la salle à manger.

La vaste pièce était plongée dans une obscurité suffocante et Sirius prit le parti d'ouvrir les fenêtres dans l'espoir de laisser entrer un peu de lumière du jour et d'air frais. Les vestiges de son houleux petit-déjeuner trônaient lascivement sur la table comme un énième rappel de sa situation actuelle tandis qu'une pénible odeur de moisissure semblait provenir de la cuisine. Un rapide tour du côté de l'évier confirma le pronostic car un véritable écosystème de bactéries, de champignons et d'insectes avait trouvé sa place au milieu des innombrables plats et couverts maculés de traces de nourriture avariée. Sirius estima qu'il était nécessaire de rétablir un minimum d'ordre et de propreté avant même de se lancer dans un audacieux défi culinaire.

Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, Sirius poussa un soupir de découragement. Il se caressa pensivement la barbe de sa main gauche et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Une fois encore, il décida de parer au plus urgent, c'est-à-dire de se procurer une assiette et une fourchette suffisamment propres pour pouvoir manger avec.

Après quelques minutes de recherches dans l'odorant amoncèlement de couverts, il dégagea une fourchette en argent dont les dents étaient toutes étrangement tordues vers l'arrière. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre les taches verdâtres qui la maculaient et une rapide inspection du vaisselier lui fournit une assiette de porcelaine blanche - enfin, plutôt jaune maintenant – légèrement fêlée sur le bord. Il posa le tout sur la table à manger dont il avait préalablement nettoyé un coin.

 _Cette table… De combien de repas de famille raté a-t-elle été témoin ? Combien de repas en silence ? Combien d'engueulades ? Sûrement plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité…_

Sirius laissa courir ses longs doigts fins le long des rainures du meuble, goutant au contact rassurant du bois brut en silence. Il l'effleura du bout de ses lèvres, inspirant l'odeur du passé comme pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Sa respiration ralentit petit à petit tandis que ses muscles se détendaient progressivement et il reposa sa tête sur la surface inégale de la grande table à manger, envahi par une soudaine vague de mélancolie.

 _Ne pouvions-nous donc pas être une famille comme les autres ?_

A cette pensée amère, le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement. Il ferma brusquement les poings avant de se redresser d'un mouvement. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine pour fouiller les placards à la recherche d'un aliment comestible dans l'espoir de se changer les idées.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses et Sirius dû se contenter d'une boite de maïs qui trainait dans le garde-manger, accompagné de cornichons à la Russe. Si le vinaigre lui brûla l'estomac, il tenta d'apaiser la douleur en buvant une grande quantité d'eau fraiche. Il aurait pu sortir pour s'acheter de quoi manger mais il n'avait pas le cœur à affronter le froid et la lumière du jour. Avec un pincement au cœur, Sirius se rendit compte que l'atmosphère oppressante de la vieille demeure lui collait à la peau. L'odeur de moisi des tentures, la chaleur moite et le silence pesant des tableaux vides, Sirius fit une grimace en se remémorant le tableau de sa chère mère, le hantaient au quotidien. Il avait la terrible sensation de vivre, seul, au milieu des morts.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Sirius qui se leva pour aller déposer ses couverts dans l'évier. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il contempla le tas de vaisselle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons il finirait bien par s'en occuper.

Sirius s'installa tranquillement dans le grand salon. D'un coup de baguette, il chassa les araignées de l'âtre de la cheminée avant d'allumer un grand feu. Il n'avait pas froid pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher de petits tremblements d'agiter ses membres. Un rapide coup d'œil à la grande horloge lui appris qu'il était déjà 15h44. Après avoir attrapé au hasard un vieil album photos qui trainait sur la table basse pour passer le temps, il se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil, repliant ses longues jambes contre son torse. Une fois confortablement installé, il reporta son attention sur le livre à la belle couverture vermillon. Il poussa alors un petit soupir amusé.

 _Comme si je n'étais pas encore assez nostalgique…_

Pensif, Sirius caressa un instant les lettres gravés en or, redessinant les contours du titre avec douceur : **_LES FABULEUSES CHRONIQUES DES MARAUDEURS, tome 7._** Avec un petit sourire triste, il ouvrit l'album sur une page au hasard. C'était une photo animée de James adossé à un mur de pierres brutes, les cheveux toujours en bataille, qui jouait avec son éternel vif d'or. Une jeune femme rousse traversa l'image d'un bord à l'autre et Sirius sourit lorsqu'il aperçut James suivre du regard les mouvements de Lily Evans, dissimulant à peine ses sentiments plus qu'évidents pour la sorcière.

L'odeur des parchemins neufs, le brouhaha des élèves, les lueurs des chandelles de la Grande Salle, les ombres des armures, le regard perçant de Mcgonagall lorsqu'elle le menaçait, toutes ces souvenirs envahirent Sirius. Celui-ci se sentit transporté une fois de plus dans l'enceinte chaleureuse du château qui les avait accueillis pendant sept merveilleuses années et c'est avec émotion qu'il tourna quelques pages supplémentaires. Il s'arrêta sur une nouvelle photo et se contempla un instant en plus jeune, et peut-être plus insouciant, poursuivant James dans la neige pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec l'aide de Peter dont le nez avait pris une belle couleur rouge à cause du froid. Il lui sembla un instant entendre leurs cris de joie résonner autour de lui mais, lorsqu'il redressa la tête d'un mouvement brusque pour tendre l'oreille quelques instants, seuls les crépitements du feu du 12, square Grimaurd brisèrent l'épais silence qui l'entourait.

C'est avec un soupir mélancolique qu'il se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs. Il feuilleta de nouveau quelques pages sans un bruit lorsqu'une photo lui arracha un grand sourire amusé. En effet, il pouvait admirer en direct la technique unique de vol de Remus dont les mains crispées sur le manche du balai et les sourcils froncés trahissaient l'anxiété grandissante. Son écharpe lui fouettait le visage rougi par l'effort désespéré qu'il fournissait pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'il essayait de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme de James qui supervisait l'aventure. Son ami n'avait jamais été à l'aise dès que ses pieds quittaient la terre ferme mais, suite à un pari perdu contre James, il avait dû réaliser un certain nombre de figures imposées sur le terrain de Quidditch dont une vrille particulièrement mémorable. Lorsque James l'avait finalement autorisé à se poser, Remus s'était écroulé par terre et avait affirmé que jamais plus on ne le prendrait à parier avec James, le souffle encore coupé par l'émotion. Ils avaient ris jusqu'à avoir des crampes aux abdos ce jour-là tandis qu'ils profitaient du retour du printemps pour s'amuser dans l'immense parc du château.

La poitrine serrée par la nostalgie, Sirius caressa machinalement sa barbe d'une main tremblante tandis qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans un tourbillon douloureux de souvenirs. Il laissa reposer sa tête quelques minutes sur le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'horloge sonner sept coups.

Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement, une photo glissa de l'album et tomba au sol. Il se pencha difficilement pour la ramasser, luttant contre une désagréable sensation de vertige. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut la photo que Lily avait prise des Maraudeurs lors de leur soirée pour fêter les résultats des ASPICs. Ce soir-là, ils avaient organisé un strip poker particulièrement arrosé et s'étaient tous endormis pêle-mêle sur le sol du petit appartement de Peter. Celui-ci s'étant révélé être un très bon joueur de poker, il était en effet un terriblement bon bluffer, avait réussi à garder sa chemise jusqu'au bout. Par contre, son pantalon avait rejoint le tas des vêtements perdus avec l'ensemble des vêtements de Remus qui ne parvenait définitivement pas à mentir de manière convaincante. Lorsque James lui avait offert de garder son caleçon en échange d'une nouvelle séance de vol celui-ci s'était empressé de se déshabiller, jugeant certainement qu'il ne survivrait pas à une seule vrille de plus. Sirius, lui ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti : par pur provocation, il avait décidé de garder sa cravate le plus longtemps possible et celle-ci était sur la photo son dernier vêtement si l'on ne comptait pas son boxer noir. Cependant, l'un des souvenirs mémorables de cette soirée était sans aucun doute les petites licornes qui gambadaient sur celui de James tandis qu'il ronflait allègrement au milieu des bouteilles vides.

Sirius glissa la photo dans l'album avant de le fermer. Lorsqu'il voulut le reposer sur la table basse, il le laissa sans faire exprès tomber et il n'eut pas le courage de le ramasser. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il ne se sentait pas bien maintenant qu'il revenait difficilement à la réalité. Peter. Le gentil et discret Peter. Il les avait trahis. James était mort. Lily aussi. Il ne les reverrait plus. En une nuit, une seule, il avait tout perdu.

 _Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi… Je ne peux pas… Je… Je ne peux plus vivre… Ils me manquent… Trop…_

Sirius avait la terrible impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer tandis qu'il inspirait désespérément de grandes bouffées d'air. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il se leva en tremblant et tituba en direction de la cuisine, la respiration haletante. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Un grognement sourd échappa de sa gorge asséchée et il agrippa fermement le devant de sa chemise de sa main droite dans l'espoir de s'agripper ainsi à la réalité.

Son esprit était étonnamment vide, dépourvu de toute pensée, totalement ravagé par un profond sentiment d'abandon. Sirius était tenté de s'allonger par terre et de rester immobile sur le tapis rongé par les mites en attendant de rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait plus aucun désir, plus aucune volonté. Ou plutôt si. La volonté d'oublier. De se laisser aller. De tout abandonner. Il ne voulait plus continuer à vivre comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus. Le seul appel qui le faisait avancer c'était la soif. Une terrible et obsédante soif qui le poussait à se mouvoir. A chercher de quoi apaiser temporairement son corps, mais aussi son cœur.

 _S'il… s'il vous… plaît..._

 _Et voilà, une fois de plus je n'ai pas tenu mon objectif de finir le pari en un chapitre, trop d'idées qui viennent en même temps..._

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé Remus sur son balai ? A chaque fois que je relis ce passage je souris comme une idiote... x)_

 _J'attends avec impatience toutes vos réactions !_

 _On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec un petit chapitre vraiment central dans l'histoire..._


	5. Enraged Dog

Eh oui c'est un miracle : moins d'un mois entre deux chapitre !

Voila ce que ça donne quand je suis pressée. ;)

(C'est là que vous allez me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas pressée plus souvent...)

Un chapitre qui signe donc un tournant majeur dans l'histoire. Il est légèrement plus court que les précédents mais j'espère d'aussi bonne qualité...

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis bien sûr !

 **Disclaimer :** (veuillez insérer le disclaimer-type dans l'espace prévu à cet effet...)

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans tout l'étage de la vieille demeure obscure tandis que Sirius ouvrit la porte de la cuisine d'un coup d'épaule maladroit. Avec un petit gémissement de douleur, il se dirigea lentement vers le réfrigérateur dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi étancher sa soif obsédante.

Même l'odeur âcre de moisissure ne parvenait plus à se frayer un chemin parmi le tourbillon de ses sensations désordonnées jusqu'à son esprit fiévreux. Le monde autour de lui semblait se métamorphoser à chaque pas supplémentaire et le moindre bruit lui explosait dans les oreilles sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Du revers de sa main droite, il essuya la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux avant de se pencher laborieusement vers la poignée. Le contact froid du métal sur sa peau manqua de lui arracher un cri et il ouvrit le réfrigérateur d'un grand mouvement. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Sirius resta figé devant la porte ouverte un instant avant de réaliser avec horreur que celui-ci était vide. Complètement vide. Plus rien. Aucune bouteille de bière. Même pas une malheureuse petite canette oubliée.

Son cerveau mis un certain temps pour digérer l'information. Une angoisse sourde le submergea, emportant ce qui lui restait de conscience, lorsqu'il se tourna vers les placards de bois sombres derrière lui. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait la poitrine, le paralysant peu à peu. La respiration haletante et les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit toutes les portes à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool quelconque et c'est avec un frisson d'effroi qu'il comprit.

 _Remus…_

Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de rassembler ses souvenirs brumeux de la matinée. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit saccagé au côté de son ami encore endormi. Il était ensuite descendu en premier dans la salle à manger pour réfléchir au calme. Remus l'avait rejoint et ils avaient discuté autour de la grande table. La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa alors que celui-ci se remémora le regard inquiet et plein de sollicitude que lui avait jeté son ami.

Mais quand ? Quand s'était-il fait avoir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de l'évident ? Devant le manque de coopération de son cerveau, Sirius poussa un grognement de frustration. Submergé par de nombreuses et violentes émotions, il perdait progressivement ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle sur son corps, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, griffant de ses ongles abimés la peau de son visage tandis qu'il luttait pour garder un semblant de calme.

 _Quand ? A quel moment ?_

Sirius avait l'impression que sa chemise trempée de sueur lui collait de plus en plus à la peau, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il arracha trois boutons en essayant de s'en débarrasser dans la précipitation et il finit par abandonner, un bras encore enfilé et la moitié du torse dénudé.

 _Un détail, un TOUT petit détail… Que s'est-il passé ?_

Il saisit sa tête brulante de ses deux mains moites avant de se laisser tomber. Un petit râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres abimées lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent le carrelage sale de la cuisine. Il devait se souvenir. Chercher dans sa mémoire. Trouver ce petit détail. Si petit et pourtant si important maintenant.

 _LE THE ! C'est le thé ! Il s'est fait un thé ! Rah…_

Les pupilles dilatées, la bouche entrouverte, Sirius écouta les battements affolés de son cœur retentirent dans ses oreilles tandis que son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion. Il avait trouvé. Enfin. Remus s'était préparé un thé et, pendant que Sirius décuvait dans la salle à manger, il en avait discrètement profité pour lui subtiliser toutes ses bouteilles. Maintenant que le rideau de fumée de sa mémoire s'était déchiré, la scène se déroulait clairement dans son esprit Sirius voyait chacun des gestes de son ami avec une étonnante précision. Il avait prévu de le faire avant même d'avoir cette maudite idée de pari ! Depuis le début il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui. Jamais il n'avait réellement cru en lui. Et maintenant il se jouait de lui. Il devait bien rire du résultat !

 _Remus… Remus, REMUS ! JE… JE TE…_

Partagé entre une colère froide et un terrible sentiment d'abandon, Sirius resta immobile un instant avant de se redresser d'un bond. Ne sachant que faire pour atténuer la tempête qui faisait rage dans son crâne, il saisit une assiette dans l'évier à sa droite et la jeta de toute ses forces par terre. Celle-ci se brisa en de nombreux morceaux de porcelaine jaunis avec un grand fracas. Nullement apaisé par le geste, il balaya toute la vaisselle entreposée au bord de l'évier d'un grand mouvement de bras.

 _REMUS !_

Sirius s'écroula à quatre pattes parmi les nombreux débris qui déchiraient la paume de ses mains blafardes. Un haut-le-cœur parcouru tout son corps et il vomit un mélange acide de salive et de bile. Agité de violents spasmes, il se sentait de plus en plus faible tandis que sa vision se troublait.

 _Remus… Je… ne peux pas…_

Les poings ensanglantés et crispés sur les carreaux froids du carrelage, il poussa un cri rauque de désespoir et de douleur semblable à celui d'un animal blessé avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, le souffle coupé par la souffrance. Il ne savait plus dire si c'était son corps ou son cœur qui le faisait le plus souffrir mais des larmes dégoulinèrent le long de son visage émacié, se mélangeant avec son sang et sa salive sur le sol.

 _Je… t'en…prie…_

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme discrètement brisa le silence pesant de la grande et sombre demeure Black. Quelque part dans les étages une horloge sonna six coups. Bientôt on n'entendit plus que les grincements du vieux parquet sous les pas d'une ombre qui se faufilait rapidement de pièce en pièce.

C'est le souffle court, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, que Remus apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, les joues et le nez encore rougis par le froid extérieur. Il resta un instant pétrifié devant le corps ensanglanté de son meilleur ami inanimé au milieu d'éclats de porcelaine et d'un mélange de sang et de vomi à l'odeur insoutenable.

Lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de celui-ci se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha précautionneusement de lui. Avec un petit sourire triste, il essuya les larmes encore accrochées aux longs cils de Sirius puis posa doucement sa main froide sur son front pour estimer sa température.

Celui-ci ouvrit alors des yeux rouges et gonflés et fixa Remus d'un air hagard, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Après quelques secondes à observer le visage de l'inconnu, Sirius murmura d'une voix rauque : « Pourquoi… ? »

« Je… j'avais un mauvais pressentiment donc je suis venu vérifier que tu allais bien. » lui répondit doucement Remus en repoussant du bout de ses doigts les longues mèches de cheveux sombres du visage épuisé de son ami. « Je suis désolé. »

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant. Tout d'un coup, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un cadavre, livide et immobile, tandis qu'il rassemblait difficilement les fragments de mémoire qui lui revenaient peu à peu.

« Tu… Tu avais raison… » finit-il par soupirer en fuyant le regard surpris de son ami.

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps… » lui répondit Remus avec un petit sourire triste. « Mais parfois je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Sirius attrapa le poignet droit de Remus d'une main tremblante et celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui pour lui permettre de reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, comme un chien allongé sur son maître. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Sirius fit mine de se redresser. Alors qu'il s'appuyait en grimaçant sur ses paumes écorchées, il plongea son regard dans celui rassurant de Remus.

« J'ai besoin…d'aide… »

Une terrible sensation de vertige le prit alors et il s'affaissa péniblement sur les genoux de son ami. Il réprima un nouveau haut-le-cœur tandis que le monde se remettait à tourner tout autour de lui. Frustré de se sentir aussi faible devant celui qu'il avait promis de toujours protéger avec James et Peter, il serra les dents mais ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se laissa doucement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« Je suis là. Et je continuerai de l'être. Toujours. » lui affirma Remus en regardant les traits de son visage se détendre progressivement.

 _Et voila pour le retour de Remus qui apparaitra donc dans les chapitres à venir comme un véritable personnage principal ! (enfin ! me direz-vous)_

 _J'essaye de me dépêcher mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, en attendant n'hésitez pas à réagir ! Même vous les nombreux visiteurs fantômes ! :p_

 _Et si l'histoire vous plait vous savez quoi faire..._


	6. Liu's smile

Hey !

Je crois que je suis étonnamment efficace ces derniers temps, en grande partie grâce à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Ca me booste et j'écris à toute allure ! x)

D'ailleurs, ptitepointe m'a fait pensé que si jamais vous avez une idée, un détail ou même une scène qui vous plairait, n'hésitez pas à me PM ! ;)

Dans ce chapitre apparaît pour la première fois, il me semble, un POV Remus. Je pense alterner maintenant les POV Sirius et Remus (pas forcément par chapitre) pour pouvoir mieux développer le personnage de Remus.

 **Disclaimer :** ...

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 _Il fait chaud._

Encore endormi, Sirius dégagea péniblement ses bras de l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Sa peau luisait de sueur et ses cheveux humides se collaient le long de son visage épuisé. Quelque chose remua à sa droite puis il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main froide sur son front. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient ne pas vouloir se soulever et il abandonna avec un grognement sourd avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

La vieille et grande horloge du salon fit retentir huit coups. Allongé sur le long canapé de velours vert en face de la cheminée, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il fixa les moulures du plafond avec perplexité. Il tourna péniblement la tête vers sa droite et aperçut les braises rougeoyantes d'un feu mourant dans l'âtre de pierre. Sur la table basse, l'album photo à la belle couverture rouge avait été ramassé puis posé à côté d'une bouteille vide de vodka (ornée d'une jolie oie grise).

 _Où-suis-je ?_

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux irrités et le corps encore paralysé par le sommeil, Sirius somnolait paisiblement, laissant son esprit vagabonder à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir paniqué puis de s'être démené avec sa vaisselle. Il se rappela alors soudainement d'avoir ressenti une terrible douleur lorsque des morceaux de porcelaine lui avaient déchiré les paumes. D'une main hésitante, il effleura les fines marques rouges qui ornaient sa peau. Elles étaient propres et nettes, comme si elles dataient déjà de plusieurs jours.

 _Combien de temps s'est écoulé pendant que je dormais ?_

Sirius se redressa avec un grognement sourd. Des taches noires envahirent son champ de vision et il prit sa tête entre ses mains le temps qu'elles s'estompent peu à peu. D'un geste, il rejeta la couverture émeraude de l'autre côté du canapé et il posa ses deux pieds nus sur le vieux tapis mité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration. Malgré le fait qu'il ne portait plus de chemise et qu'on était encore en plein hiver, la chaleur du feu de cheminée suffisait à le réchauffer et il se sentait bien.

Soudain, un bruit d'origine inconnue brisa le silence habituel de la maison Black et lui fit dresser l'oreille. Il bloqua sa respiration dans l'espoir de trouver la source de cette perturbation sonore incongrue et se leva doucement pour ne pas faire grincer le vieux canapé.

 _Quelqu'un est ici…_

Sirius chercha rapidement du regard sa baguette avant de l'apercevoir sur le manteau de pierre de la cheminée. Il se leva et la saisit silencieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte entrouverte. Du bout des doigts, il la poussa délicatement et se glissa comme une ombre dans le couloir. Un nouveau bruit sourd retentit, rapidement suivi par des marmonnements étouffés.

 _Ça vient de la cuisine…_

Toujours le plus silencieux possible, Sirius se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine qui n'était pas complètement fermée. Il se cacha ensuite derrière le panneau de bois sombre, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous la montée d'adrénaline. Il se remémora quelques sorts sympathiques avant de se risquer à bondir dans la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius s'était endormi sur ses genoux dans la cuisine, Remus avait d'abord dû le porter jusqu'au salon, ne se sentant pas la force de le monter dans sa chambre. Après avoir lutté pour que celui-ci ne s'écroule pas dans les escaliers, il l'avait allongé sur le canapé de vieux velours vert sombre.

C'est alors que Sirius s'était mis à hurler en se débattant de toute ses forces, les yeux vides et exorbités. Il lui avait agrippé violemment les bras en lui plantant ses ongles dans la chair tout en criant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ne sachant que faire, Remus avait alors tout essayé : lui parler sur un ton rassurant, lui caresser les cheveux calmement et même lui essuyer le visage avec une serviette humide. Rien ne semblait pouvoir cependant sortir son ami du délire dans lequel il était plongé.

Désespéré, Remus était allé lui chercher un petit verre de vodka dans la chambre de la défunte et non regrettée Walburga Black, là où il avait caché les bouteilles de Sirius dans la penderie. Celui-ci lui avait alors arraché le verre des mains et l'avait bu en une gorgée avant de se recroqueviller au pied du canapé. Peu à peu il avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves et Remus l'avait hissé sur le fauteuil en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Sirius dormait ensuite trente à quarante minutes avant de recommencer à se tordre dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Remus avait finalement compris que son ami revivait son emprisonnement lors de ces hallucinations et qu'il criait à s'en casser la voix qu'il était innocent, le regard fiévreux et le visage livide de terreur. Quand il se réveillait en sursaut, Remus lui donnait alors un petit verre d'alcool et l'observait se détendre progressivement avant de s'endormir presque immédiatement.

Entre chacune de ces crises de cauchemars éveillés, Remus en profitait pour chercher un moyen de lutter contre le froid mordant qui régnait dans la vieille demeure. Il rassembla quelques bûches dans l'âtre rempli de cendres humides de la cheminée et il y mit le feu d'un mouvement de baguette. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce tandis que la lueur des flammes dessinait le contour des sinistres meubles du salon.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son ami inconscient lui appris que celui-ci, torse nu et trempé de sueur, grelottait toujours et Remus se mit à la recherche d'une couverture pour le couvrir. Dans le couloir sombre de la maison, il ramassa la baguette de son ami qui gisait sur un tapis, tristement abandonnée par son propriétaire. En montant l'escalier plongé dans le noir vers les chambres, il eut une terrible sensation de déjà-vu.

 _Le regard embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool et le désir, Sirius attrapa fermement le poignet de son ami avant de l'entrainer vers sa chambre. Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt au milieu de l'escalier, sa conscience lui soufflant qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami faire une erreur qu'il regretterait après. Celui-ci n'était clairement pas en état de prendre des décisions lucides. Il devait l'aider. De plus, si son ami l'avait pris par surprise tout à l'heure, il ne se sentait plus vraiment attiré par l'idée d'une relation avec un autre homme._

Remus se frotta le front d'un air soucieux en repensant cette soirée. Il poussa un soupir fatigué. La situation actuelle serait bien moins compliquée si seulement il avait écouté sa petite voix intérieure ! Lui qui pouvait se vanter d'être un homme responsable, voilà qu'une fois de plus son vieil ami l'avait poussé à agir sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Si Sirius pouvait l'écouter penser, il lui rétorquerait que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il prenait lui aussi du plaisir à enfreindre les règles.

 _Comme d'habitude…_

Une image de Sirius lorsqu'il avait dix-neuf ans, ses longs cheveux noirs agités par le vent, un immense sourire radieux et charmeur lui illuminant le visage traversa l'esprit de Remus dont le cœur se serra. Il ne restait plus rien de ce jeune homme qu'il avait connu autrefois, son ami était maintenant cadavérique, taciturne et distant. Le regard fuyant, il sombrait peu à peu dans la débauche et la luxure. Remus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la main posée sur la rambarde.

 _Lorsqu'il sentit que Remus s'était arrêté dans l'escalier, Sirius se retourna d'un air interrogateur avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Remus essaya alors de le repousser sans parvenir à y mettre autant de force qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son ami dans le creux de son cou tandis que celui-ci lui murmurait des obscénités. Sans se soucier des petits gémissements de protestation qui échappaient à son compagnon, Sirius laissa ses mains glisser le long de sa chemise pour soulever délicatement celle-ci et caresser la peau sensible du ventre de son ami. Remus se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir mais il laissa son ami poursuivre son exploration, oubliant progressivement ses réticences…_

Le cœur battant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Remus secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de cette soirée avant de finir de monter les escaliers vers la chambre de Sirius. Les grandes tapisseries vertes de celle-ci étaient toujours recouvertes de nombreuses photos, rébellion pacifique du jeune homme contre les idéaux familiaux.

Pourtant, brisé par les épreuves de la vie, Sirius s'était progressivement éloigné de tous jusqu'à retourner s'enfermer dans cette maison qu'il détestait tant. Anciens amis inséparables, Sirius et lui ne partageaient plus grand-chose ensemble. Sirius vivait, ou plutôt survivait, le jour dans la moisissure de la vieille demeure Black et la nuit dans les bars pour noyer ses angoisses. Lui luttait contre les difficultés de la vie, cherchant un nouveau travail toute les deux semaines environ, et rentrait dormir, tombant de fatigue et de lassitude, dans son petit appartement en ruine.

De retour dans le salon avec la couverture émeraude de Sirius, il couvrit celui-ci qui dormait toujours, les poings crispés et couverts de sang séché. Il posa la baguette de son ami sur le manteau de la cheminée puis, d'un mouvement de sa propre baguette, Remus tenta de refermer du mieux qu'il put les plaies de son ami sans le réveiller. Sirius remua un instant en grognant puis se tut lorsque Remus posa doucement sa main sur son front brûlant. Il s'assit ensuite sur le tapis, s'adossa au canapé puis s'installa pour essayer de rattraper une partie de sa nuit.

Une douleur dans le cou liée à sa position inconfortable le tira du sommeil et il se redressa pour contempler le visage enfin paisible de son vieil ami endormi. Il était environ sept heures du matin et la nuit avait été longue. Trop longue. Remus étouffa un bâillement et posa son front sur le bord du canapé.

 _S'il me fait encore une fois remarquer que j'ai l'air fatigué et que la nuit c'est fait pour se reposer, je lui rase la barbe la prochaine fois qu'il s'endort…_

Encore ankylosé, il se redressa péniblement avant de marcher accidentellement sur un livre tombé sous la table basse. Il se pencha en grimaçant pour ramasser celui-ci et un sourire mélancolique s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le titre. Sans un regard pour les photos, il se contenta de le reposer doucement sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever, Remus décida de faire un brin de ménage dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il franchit l'embrasure de la porte de celle-ci, il comprit que ledit brin de ménage risquait de lui prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner. L'odeur était tout d'abord insoutenable, la flaque de vomi et de bile ayant eu le temps d'embaumer toute la pièce de son délicat parfum. Le réfrigérateur et tous les placards étaient grands ouverts tandis qu'une belle partie de la vaisselle gisait en petits morceaux de porcelaine jaune couverte de moisissure au milieu de la cuisine. Remus poussa un petit soupir de lassitude avant de remonter les manches de sa vieille chemise et de sortir sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Après avoir nettoyé le sol de toute tache de vomi et chassé tant bien que mal l'épouvantable odeur de la pièce, Remus s'étira en contemplant l'immense puzzle qui se présentait à lui. Intérieurement, il se réjouit d'être né sorcier car n'importe quel moldu à sa place aurait dû se débarrasser des débris avant de racheter l'ensemble de la vaisselle. Lui se contenta de pointer les débris de sa baguette.

« _Reparo_ »

Chaque assiette, chaque bol et chaque verre se reconstituèrent alors d'eux-mêmes, cherchant les petits morceaux qui leur manquaient, se disputant parfois un éclat avant d'en trouver le légitime propriétaire, le tout dans une belle cacophonie. Remus dû cependant intervenir lorsque deux vieilles tasses commencèrent à se frapper avec des cuillères à café, l'une ayant accuser l'autre de lui avoir injustement volé son anse.

Après plusieurs minutes d'animation, Remus contempla avec satisfaction le fruit de son travail. L'ensemble de la vaisselle reposait en pile propre sur les plans de travail de la cuisine qu'il avait pris le temps de dépoussiérer. Même le vieil évier noirci par les années d'usage avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse grâce à un intensif récurage.

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur tandis que Sirius bondit dans la pièce, la baguette brandie en position d'attaque. Remus sursauta et fit volte-face, levant lui aussi sa baguette, prêt à se défendre contre une potentielle attaque surprise. Lorsqu'il reconnut son vieil ami, il abaissa son bras et l'observa avec un petit sourire. Il était fier de voir celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, balayer du regard la pièce avec étonnement comme s'il cherchait une explication au brusque changement d'atmosphère. La sinistre cuisine qui sentait la moisissure et l'humidité était maintenant propre et, quoique toujours aussi sombre, presque accueillante.

Bouleversé, Sirius se remémora l'ensemble des petits détails qu'il avait remarqué ce matin : la couverture, les blessures dans ses mains, sa baguette, l'album photo et maintenant la cuisine. Il comprit alors l'ampleur des services rendus par son vieil ami. Loin de l'avoir abandonné, celui-ci était une fois de plus venu, sans se plaindre ni protester comme l'aurait fait Peter, l'aider lui qui ne faisait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Remus sentit son ventre se dénouer lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sirius s'illuminer au rythme de ses pensées. Un instant, il repensa jeune homme impatient et débordant de vie qu'il connaissait si bien et il eut la merveilleuse impression de le reconnaitre enfin dans les yeux brillants de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sirius abaissa doucement sa baguette avant de faire un pas en avant.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, fuyant du regard les yeux calmes de Remus.

« Bonjour Sirius. »

Et il s'approcha pour l'étreindre comme un frère absent trop longtemps mais finalement de retour à la maison.

 _Et voila !_

 _Alors, des avis ? Des critiques (constructives) ? Des erreurs ? Comment trouvez-vous Remus pour l'instant ? Si vous deviez le décrire, que diriez-vous ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre (qui, je l'espère, arrivera vite), il y aura plus de dialogues, de moments de gênes et quelques explications entre ces deux-là !_

 _En attendant, soyez patients comme toujours ! ;)_


	7. Ti-Punch

Enfin le chapitre 7 ! ;)

Le plus long n'a pas été de l'écrire (2 jours) mais de trouver un moment pour le faire...

A partir de maintenant je pense qu'on entre vraiment dans l'histoire "à deux" parce que nos deux compères sont enfin réunis ET conscients (mention spéciale pour Sirius).

D'ailleurs, je sens qu'il y a moins de descriptions et peut-être plus d'action... :)

 **Disclaimer :** ...

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Sirius se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul. Quelqu'un était enfin à ses côtés pour l'aider, pour lui dire qu'une solution existait à tous ses problèmes et que, s'il n'arrivait pas à faire face maintenant, ce n'était pas grave. Il sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que l'angoisse qui lui pesait dessus depuis des années se dissipait enfin. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il voulait seulement rester dans cette position pour toujours afin de profiter de la sensation d'apaisement si agréable qui envahissait tout son corps.

* * *

Finalement, ce fut Remus qui mit fin à leur étreinte en premier et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. Après une minute de gêne réciproque qui lui parut durer des heures, Sirius se résolut à entamer la conversation : « Tu as l'air fatigué, tu sais que la nuit… »

« Ah ne commence pas avec ça ! » le coupa Remus avec un grand sourire las en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste raccommodée.

« Mais, je n'ai encore rien dit ! » s'exclama Sirius, surpris par la réaction de son vieil ami. Après avoir fait tourner machinalement sa baguette entre ses propres doigts, il finit lui aussi par la ranger en la glissant dans une des poches arrières de son jean, prenant ainsi le risque de se retrouver avec une fesse en moins selon les dires de Maugrey.

« Tu penses que depuis le temps je ne connais pas ton petit discours par cœur ? _La nuit c'est pas fait pour réviser des BUSEs que tu es sûr d'obtenir, la nuit c'est pas fait pour descendre aux cuisines s'empiffrer de chocolat, la nuit c'est pas fait pour…_ » Tout en continuant son énumération, Remus posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il étreignit affectueusement avant de pousser celui-ci vers l'extérieur. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la sombre cuisine de la demeure Black malgré son travail de nettoyage minutieux.

« Ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour la santé de mon vieil ami ! » fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton boudeur en passant dans le hall d'entrée.

Avant que Remus n'ait pu répondre à cette dernière boutade, les rideaux qui dissimulaient habituellement le grand tableau de Walburga Black s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sec et la vieille femme aigrie dans son cadre se mit à vociférer en gesticulant avec hargne :

« RAH ! FILS INGRAT ! IGNOMIE DE NOTRE LIGNEE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ? COMMENT OSES-TU NE SERAIT-CE QUE PORTER LE NOM DE TON PERE ? JE TE… »

Aussitôt, Remus se précipita pour saisir l'un des rideaux miteux et il essaya tant bien que mal de refermer celui-ci sur l'immense peinture. Sirius, quant à lui, soudainement pris par une terrible fureur se mit à hurler lui aussi :

« TAIS-TOI, SALE MERE INDIGNE ! TOI… TOI QUI NE NOUS A JAMAIS AIMES, COMMENT OSES-TU ME TRAITER D'IGNOMIE ? VIEILLE TRUIE ! SOIS BRULEE EN ENFER ET… ET… »

Le visage déformé par la rage, Sirius peinait à reprendre sa respiration à force de s'époumoner tandis qu'il pointait un index accusateur en direction de sa mère. Celle-ci, ne ressentant plus aucune nécessité physique, pouvait se permettre quant à elle d'hurler sans s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes à un volume épouvantable :

« HORREUR ! JE VOIS QUE TU ES RESTE LE MEME ! TU FREQUENTES TOUJOURS CE MONSTRE ? CET ETRE ABJECTE ? CE… »

Remus tressailli sous les insultes mais parvint à faire taire la vieille femme en refermant les rideaux malgré le manque de participation de Sirius. La vaste demeure Black replongea alors dans un silence glacial tandis que les derniers hurlements cessaient de retentir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant puis Remus se redressa péniblement et s'essuya le front avant de se tourner vers son ami. Un soupçon d'inquiétude traversa son regard lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius, les mains tremblantes, la respiration rapide et les yeux brûlants d'une rage difficilement contenue. Il connaissait cependant suffisamment bien l'ancien Maraudeur pour savoir que plus que la colère s'était la douleur qui déformait ses traits. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient tous encore élèves à Poudlard, Sirius était le seul pour lequel les vacances d'été représentaient une terrible angoisse.

En effet, même si la fin de l'année voulait dire pour lui le retour à sa vie détestée de honte et de mensonges, Remus attendait le train du retour avec une certaine impatience. Les retrouvailles avec ses parents avaient toujours été chaleureuses, même s'ils s'arrangeaient discrètement pour ne pas trop être vu en sa compagnie parmi les autres familles sorcières. Il ne leur en voulait pas pour cela. Ou plutôt, il ne leur en voulait plus. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux les épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté pour essayer de lui offrir une vie heureuse et il leur en était reconnaissant.

 _Pourtant, si j'ai fini par leur pardonner aujourd'hui, ça ne change rien à ma situation actuelle…_ songea-t-il avec amertume.

Cependant, Sirius lui était toujours le dernier à descendre du grand train rouge de sorte que personne n'avait jamais vraiment assisté à ses retrouvailles avec ses propres parents. Tout ce que Remus savait c'est que, lorsque les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient en septembre après deux mois de séparation, Sirius était redevenu particulièrement taciturne. Il parlait peu et agressait tous ceux qui avait le malheur de se le mettre à dos, Severus le premier. D'humeur bougonne, seul James parvenait à le faire sortir de cet état et, environ deux semaines après la rentrée, les trois amis retrouvaient le Sirius qu'il appréciait tant : jovial, séduisant et charmeur.

Au fil des années, ils avaient tous appris à éviter de parler de l'ancienne famille Black devant Sirius et le sujet ne ressortait que lors des disputes de celui-ci avec Regulus. Un jour cependant, il avait confié à Remus dans un moment de désespoir, suite à la réception d'une beuglante particulièrement violente, qu'il l'enviait. Son nom, ses armoiries, sa grande maison, son héritage il n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Lui, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout c'était des parents présents, une famille unie qui partage des petits moments de bonheur sans se soucier de l'étiquette, de la pureté du sang ou de l'honneur de chacun. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, lui avait-il alors dit les yeux rougis par l'émotion, et pourtant, l'amour n'existait pas chez lui.

* * *

Sirius crispa la mâchoire avec un grognement sourd. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce maudit tableau. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme douloureux de ses inspirations saccadées tandis qu'il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes.

 _Je ne pourrais donc jamais me débarrasser de vous…_

Il fut tenté un instant de se laisser tomber à genoux et de rester sur place, épuisé, à attendre que le temps passe. Jamais il n'aurait cru revenir dans cette maison. Il l'avait fui pendant tant d'années et voilà qu'il était de nouveau là à vivre dans les décors macabres de son enfance.

 _Je… je ne veux… pas…_

L'odeur de moisissure des immenses tapisseries, les grincements du vieux parquet et la lumière verdâtre qui se reflétait dans tous les bibelots d'argent massif semblaient s'amuser à le torturer, lui interdisant d'oublier les longues semaines de calvaire qu'il avait vécu entre ces murs. Maintenant qu'il était grand, il revoyait sans un sourire les détails que plus petit il avait gravé dans son esprit.

Tourmenté par ces terribles souvenirs, Sirius sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se refermer sur son poignet gauche. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Remus l'entraina à sa suite vers le salon : « Viens, ne restons pas ici… »

Une bouffée de gratitude envahie Sirius qui se laissa guider par son ami sans un mot. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que le monde se mettait de nouveau à tourner autour de lui. Seule la pression exercée par Remus sur son poignet lui permettait de garder pied.

« Remus, je… je n'en peux plus… » finit-il par souffler lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut de l'escalier, « J'ai soif… »

« Attends une seconde. » lui intima Remus.

Il le fit s'assoir doucement dans le canapé de velours vert avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon en emportant avec lui la bouteille vide de vodka. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, il se retourna et fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux : « Reste assis ici, je reviens dans une minute. »

* * *

Remus laissa derrière lui un Sirius au regard perdu avant de se diriger vers l'ancienne chambre de Walburga Black.

 _Faites qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises…_

Une fois devant la penderie de la vieille sorcière, il fouilla parmi les nombreuses robes en lambeaux et dentelles moisies pour en dégager une bouteille à moitié entamée qui lui sembla contenir du rhum. Avec un soupir las, il transvasa une partie du rhum dans la bouteille vide de vodka puis dissimula ce qu'il en restait sous une chemise de nuit bariolée. La poussière le fit éternuer lorsqu'il claqua les deux battants sombres de la penderie et il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque Remus entra dans le grand salon vert, les yeux fiévreux de Sirius se fixèrent sur la bouteille qu'il tenait encore. Inconsciemment, il tendit une main tremblante et Remus lui remit le fond de rhum qu'il s'empressa de vider d'une traite. Après un long moment, il posa finalement la bouteille de nouveau vide au pied du canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Il faut qu'on s'organise Sirius. » annonça Remus d'un ton calme en observant son ami. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne réagisse.

« Reste avec moi. » finit-il par chuchoter d'un ton las et épuisé de se battre contre son amour propre (ou son orgueil, il ne savait plus vraiment).

Fuyant délibérément le regard de Remus, il contempla avec un soudain intérêt ses orteils. Il avait terriblement honte. Honte de se sentir si impuissant. Honte d'avoir besoin d'aide. Honte de ne pas pouvoir s'assumer. Mais surtout, honte de devoir se reposer sur celui-ci qui avait déjà tant souffert et qu'il avait promis de protéger lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées avec toi Sirius, je dois aussi m'occuper de mon appartement, retrouver un boulot, payer mes factures… » commença à expliquer Remus en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée dans laquelle le feu mourrait peu à peu en crépitant doucement.

Cependant, Sirius ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et il le coupa avec fermeté, comme si les mots s'étaient finalement décidés à franchir ses lèvres tout seuls :

« Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre ici : il y a de la place pour deux et ce sera plus simple pour toi. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé un nouvel emploi. En plus, tu n'auras rien à payer. »

« Il faut bien que j'aille au moins chercher des affaires chez moi et que… » lui rétorqua Remus mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, Sirius bondit du canapé et lui agrippa violemment le poignet d'une main encore légèrement tremblante.

« Ne pars pas ! Ne… ne me laisse pas seul… » s'exclama-t-il, le visage déformé par la peur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

L'image d'un chiot apeuré implorant son maitre du regard traversa l'esprit de Remus dont le cœur se serra douloureusement. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, le poignet toujours immobilisé par Sirius, il poussa un soupir :

« Très bien. J'accepte. A condition que tu m'accompagne chercher mes affaires chez moi cet après-midi ! »

Un sourire soulagé s'étira timidement sur le visage ravagé par la fatigue de Sirius et celui-ci libéra son ami de son étreinte puis fit quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Ok. » répondit-il en essayant de rassembler ce qui restait de son amour propre irrémédiablement brisé. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux : il n'avait encore jamais visité l'appartement de Remus.

 _AH-ah ! Alors ?_

 _Dans le prochaine épisode : une visite sensuelle dirigée par Stéphane Plaza en personne !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé (ou pas) et que vous voulez que je me surpasse niveau délai ! ;)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	8. Screwdriver

Vous n'y croyiez plus et pourtant le voici : le chapitre 8 ! :D

Un grand MERCI à Ptitepointe2, Lelouchka, Alicia Lescallier et (mention spéciale) à auroraaa1 pour son enthousiasme débordant !

Vos reviews m'ont toutes aidée à avancer et je sens que cette fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter avant un bon petit bout de temps... ;)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si l'alternance des POV n'est pas trop perturbante.

 **Disclaimer :** ...

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Remus louait un petit appartement de trois pièces dans le quartier à la réputation sulfureuse de Brixton. Lorsqu'il avait fini ses études à Poudlard et qu'il avait compris qu'aucune autre école ne lui ouvrirait ses portes, les loyers attractifs de l'Est de Londres l'avaient tous de suite convaincu. Si le quartier n'avait en lui-même rien de particulièrement attirant, il s'y sentait bien. La population y était majoritairement moldue et seul quelques sorciers en marge de la société y résidaient.

En marge de la société. Aucune autre expression n'aurait mieux convenu pour décrire la situation actuelle de Remus. Si celui-ci rêvait de pouvoir vivre la vie standard d'un sorcier dans la force de l'âge, il s'était vite résigné à devoir toujours lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Les rares employeurs sorciers qui acceptaient de l'engager ne le gardaient que trois ou quatre mois pour remplacer des employés en arrêt maladie et ne le payaient généralement qu'une misère. Après avoir fait les calculs, Remus s'était vite rendu compte qu'il gagnerait plus à travailler en intérimaire dans des entreprises moldues.

C'est alors qu'il avait confié à sa voisine, une charmante moldue d'un certain âge, avoir des petits problèmes de revenus et celle-ci s'était alors mise en tête l'idée de l'aider à retrouver du travail à tout prix. Après plusieurs semaines de recherche, elle l'avait présenté au père du cousin de son gendre qui tenait une petite épicerie italienne quelques rues plus loin et Remus travaillait maintenant là-bas comme comptable.

Depuis Remus pouvait de nouveau dormir paisiblement même si son travail actuel était loin de ce dont il rêvait en sortant de Poudlard. L'expérience lui avait cependant appris qu'un chez soi agréable et un revenu fixe représentaient déjà beaucoup pour les gens « comme lui ».

* * *

Remus apparu avec un craquement sonore dans le placard du concierge de son immeuble. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius qui poussa une petite exclamation de surprise en trébuchant sur un seau.

« Quand tu m'as dit que chez toi c'était petit je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

« Ce n'est pas mon appartement, c'est un placard. Le placard du concierge. » fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire en déverrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Les deux sorciers sortirent discrètement dans le hall et s'engagèrent l'un après l'autre dans les grands escaliers métalliques qui menaient aux étages supérieurs.

« Mais pourquoi on transplane dans le placard du concierge ? On ne pourrait pas atterrir directement chez toi ? » demanda alors Sirius auquel le concept de vie au milieu des moldus échappait complètement.

« On pourrait mais mes voisins ne me verraient alors plus sortir ni rentrer de chez moi et ils finiraient par se poser des questions. » répondit calmement son ami.

« Pfff ! Quel embêtement. » soupira Sirius innocemment.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Remus fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de la petite porte en bois de son appartement tandis que Sirius inspectait avec attention les moindres détails du pallier. Il ouvrit en grand avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer celui-ci en trombe, le visage illuminé par la curiosité. Remus pensa alors à quel point Sirius ressemblait à un petit chiot débordant d'énergie lorsqu'il agissait ainsi et cette pensée le fit sourire tandis qu'il claquait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il se débarrassa de son vieux manteau, de ses clés et de ses papiers avant de suivre Sirius qui faisait le tour de l'appartement.

Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit à quel point son meilleur ami était maigre tandis que celui-ci se baissait pour observer tous ses bibelots, rendant ainsi visible les petites bosses de sa colonne vertébrale sous sa chemise tendue. Remus secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées avant de s'adresser à Sirius.

« Je vais rassembler mes affaires. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Sirius ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, absorbé comme il était par son inspection de la télévision de Remus qu'il jugeait insolite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boite noire ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une télévision. C'est moldu. » lui répondit Remus en souriant devant l'air perplexe de Sirius, assis sur sa vieille table basse.

« Une té-lé-vi-si-on… A quoi ça sert au juste ? »

« Je l'ai trafiquée : elle me permet maintenant d'avoir accès aux trois chaînes sorcières. »

« Il existe des __machins__ sorcières ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est Arthur Weasley qui m'a parlé de ce nouveau projet du Service de Communication et des Nouvelles Technologies du Ministère. Ils cherchent des moyens moins coûteux, moins salissants et plus discrets que les chouettes pour transmettre les informations du monde sorcier alors ils s'inspirent des moldus. »

« On aura tout vu ! Des sorciers qui imitent des moldus. Si ma mère apprenait ça… » fit remarquer Sirius en grimaçant avant de se lever de la table basse.

* * *

Soudain le monde autour de Sirius devint trouble. Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se concentrer sur le bois de la table basse. Il se sentit sombrer dans la panique mais repris doucement le dessus sur ses émotions et il laissa la douce odeur de parchemin de l'appartement de Remus l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut le visage soucieux de Remus qui le fixait en silence.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » dit-il pour essayer de rassurer son ami.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de n'être __rien__ de mon point de vue. » lui répondit Remus avant de sortir une valise en cuir sombre de son meuble à chaussures et de se diriger vers sa chambre. « Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller. »

 _ _Merci Remus.__

Une vague de reconnaissance submergea Sirius qui lui emboîta le pas en silence. Si sa vision était redevenue nette, une étrange sensation de malaise lui serrait douloureusement l'estomac.

* * *

La demi-heure qui suivie cet incident Remus tenta tant bien que mal de réunir ses affaires tout en étant continuellement interrompu par Sirius. En effet, dès qu'il prenait l'un de ses vêtements ou de ses objets personnels pour le mettre dans sa vieille valise celui-ci le bombardait de questions toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Si Remus était heureux de pouvoir, pour la première fois depuis sa libération, passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami il commençait à être exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de Sirius.

Lorsque Sirius s'exclama une énième fois que les objets moldus n'avaient aucne utilité en observant sous tous les angles le rasoir de Remus, celui-ci finit par craquer et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le pousser énergiquement jusqu'au salon pour finalement l'asseoir dans son vieux canapé de tissu jaune.

« Écoute, Sirius. J'ai besoin de temps et surtout de calme pour faire ma valise afin d'être sûr de ne rien oublier. » lui expliqua Remus en gardant difficilement un ton aimable et pédagogue, « Je vais donc te mettre la télévision et tu vas rester tranquillement assit ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. »

« Ah. Je suis désolé Remus. Je ne voulais pas t'em... » commença à s'excuser Sirius avant de s'interrompre tandis que son ami manipulait un étrange boîtier rectangulaire couvert de nombreux boutons de toutes les formes et les couleurs. « A quoi sert ce morceau de plastique ? C'est la baguette qui maîtrise la boite noire ? Elle est moche. Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta propre baguette ? Elle ne marche pas sur la télémachin ? C'est nul. Et pourquoi il y a autant de boutons différents ? Et ça... »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama finalement Remus avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque le silence se fit dans son petit appartement.

« Je... je suis désolé. » s'excusa de nouveau Sirius, le visage déformé par le remord et la peur.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et la colère quitta son corps en une fraction de seconde. Il se frotta le front d'un air soucieux avant de s'excuser de s'être emporté ainsi.

 _ _Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir lorsqu'il fait cette tête...__

Voir Sirius dans cet état faisait resurgir de vieux souvenirs qu'il pensait jusque là avoir oublié. La terrible sensation d'être abandonné, de ne pas avoir de place dans ce monde pourtant si beau et surtout celle de n'avoir personne sur qui compter submergea Remus qui du se tourner pour dissimuler ses yeux humides à son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants seuls. Des enfants tristes. Des enfants perdus.

« Ce n'est rien. Je te laisse le temps de finir et nous partirons. Ensemble. » dit Remus qui essuya ses yeux avant de retourner à sa valise encore grande ouverte dans sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Remus eu quitté la pièce, Sirius reporta son attention sur la télévision dont l'écran s'était animé. Il n'avait jamais regardé de publicités et il observa avec intérêt les annonces de diverses grandes marques sorcières se succéder avant qu'un jingle marquant le début de la célèbre émission __Chaumière à vendre__ ne retentisse.

 _ _* Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur WitchTV1 (WTV1), la première des chaînes sorcière, et je suis le grand agent immobilier du monde magique : Stephane Pladza ! Aujourd'hui dans Chaumière à vendre, je vais venir en aide à une famille résidant dans la charmante ville de Canterbury. Marjolaine et Patrice Ashton souhaitent vendre leur petite chaumière citadine depuis plus de...*__

Sirius se sentait bien malgré cette désagréable sensation qui lui tordait toujours l'estomac. La lumière douce et chaleureuse qui émanait des petites fenêtres illuminait l'ensemble des meubles en bois clair de sapin, majoritairement achetés en promotion à Bricosorcier, ainsi que l'étonnante moquette jaune qui tapissait le sol de l'appartement et avait le don de l'apaiser de même que l'odeur des vieux parchemins et des œufs grillés qui embaumait la pièce à vivre. Rien à voir avec l'odeur de moisissure et la lumière blafarde de la vieille demeure Black, songea-t-il amèrement.

 _ _*Marjolaine, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous comptez vendre si les rebords de vos fenêtres sont recouvertes de fientes odorantes ? Un sort de récurage ne demande pourtant pas beaucoup de temps !*__

Sirius délaça ses bottines de cuir de dragon noir avant de s'allonger sur le confortable canapé de Remus. Il sombra doucement dans un sommeil paisible et la dernière image qu'il aperçut de la télévision fut celle d'un Stephane Pladza déguisé en Troll pour surprendre la famille des Ashton qui nettoyait leur placard à balais.

* * *

« C'est bon ! J'ai fini de rassembler mes affaires : on peut partir maintenant. » s'exclama Remus de bonne humeur en entrant dans le salon.

 _ _*Patrice, êtes-vous fier du travail accompli dans votre chaumière ? Seriez-vous prêt à l'acheter si vous étiez à la place de nos téléspectateurs ?*__

Sirius se redressa péniblement sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux encore ensommeillés. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant le visage et il les repoussa d'un air soucieux.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton presque timide qui surprit Remus.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis… »

Surpris, Remus laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et il fixa le visage embêté de son ami avec perplexité.

« A propos de ? »

 _ _*Attention : suspens ! La chaumière redécorée et flambante neuve de Marjolaine et Patrice trouvera-t-elle un acheteur rapidement ? Nous vous rappelons que le prix de base était de...*__

« Je ne veux plus que tu viennes vivre chez moi. » lui annonça calmement Sirius, toujours affalé dans le canapé.

« … C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » demanda Remus encore partagé entre une terrible lassitude et des envies de meurtre. Il se frotta le front d'un air ennuyé en contemplant sa vieille valise finalement remplie à ras-bord, ne sachant que faire.

« Je ne veux plus vivre chez moi non plus. Je... je ne veux pas y retourner. Je veux vivre chez toi. Avec toi. »

 _ _*Excellente nouvelle ! Patrice et Marjolaine Ashton ont reçu un hibou inespéré leur faisant une offre exceptionnelle de 683 000 Mornilles net vendeur et ont décidé de l__ _'_ _ _accepter ! Nous nous retrouverons donc demain à la même heure pour un nouveau défi dans Chaumière à vendre !*__

* * *

 _Bon... Oui je me suis fait un petit délire sur Stéphane Plazza/Pladza mais un peu de rigolade ne tue pas, surtout dans une fic aussi sombre ! Parfois j'ai peur de déprimer mes lecteurs à raconter des histoires aussi négatives... Mais je vous rassure : on va vers du mieux !_

 _Il me reste une semaine avant de rentrer en prépa, je vais donc essayer de la mettre au maximum à profit (d'abord pour finir mes devoirs de vacances puis pour écrire) et j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps._

 _Si jamais vous avez des idées/propositions/gags/détails, n'hésitez pas ! :D_


	9. Blue Lagoon

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Bon... Je vous préviens d'avance, celui-ci n'est pas très positif. (Quoique les fangirls de Remus auront une petite surprise...)

Après je pense que si vous êtes arrivés jusque là vous commencez à savoir que la vie n'est pas rose dans cette fic ;)

 **Disclaimer** **:** (...)

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Inquiet d'avoir dépassé les bornes, Sirius se redressa et attendit un signe quelconque de la part de celui-ci, le visage sombre et les mains tremblantes. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Remus se laissa tomber péniblement sur son canapé à côté de Sirius, sans le regarder, et fixa la télévision d'un air absent.

Il avait rarement éprouvé avec autant de force la sensation d'avoir perdu une journée entière. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement calme. Serein même. Comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté dans son petit appartement. Son esprit était vide de toute pensée, heureuse ou malheureuse.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai encore déconné. » finit par déclarer Sirius d'un ton grave.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux étaient beaux. Gris, lumineux et fiers à la fois. Ils sondaient le fond de votre âme avec une simplicité enfantine et, en un instant, vous laissaient interdit face à une telle présence. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas leur beauté qui troublaient le plus Remus. C'était la douleur, comme un vent glacial, qui balayait le paysage dévasté de ses iris aux couleurs froides.

Si ses yeux étaient beaux c'est en partie qu'ils avaient la dureté des yeux de ceux qui serrent les dents pour tenir debout. De ceux que personne n'attendent le soir chez eux et qui n'ont plus de larmes à verser dans le silence. De ceux dont le visage distant dissimule une tornade de cris rugissant désespérément dans le vide. Mais il avait surtout les yeux de ceux qui ne savent pas qu'ils sont aimés, ou plutôt qui savent qu'ils ne le sont pas.

Remus se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par ce regard si triste. Il aurait voulu prendre Sirius dans ses bras et le bercer doucement, au rythme de son cœur. Lui dire que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas à endurer seul toute cette souffrance : il pouvait se reposer sur lui, se décharger d'une part de sa peine. Il voulait le secouer, lui ordonner de pleurer, de crier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mais surtout lui ordonner de laisser sortir toutes ces émotions qui le rongeaient depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Doucement, il prit l'une des mains moites de Sirius et, sans le quitter du regard, il se pencha dans sa direction. Sirius ne fit aucun geste pour limiter la proximité entre les deux hommes et leurs fronts se touchèrent délicatement. Aussitôt, Remus glissa sa main gauche dans le cou de Sirius et s'agrippa aux cheveux de celui-ci.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il captura les lèvres tremblantes de son meilleur ami qui ne se dégagea pas. Remus mordilla amicalement sa lèvre inférieure en un chaste baiser avant d'approfondir leur échange.

« Remus... » murmura Sirius d'une voix absente tandis que le sorcier rapprochait son corps du sien sur le canapé. « Remus, je... »

Remus poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de laisser ses mains parcourir le torse de son ami par dessus la chemise sombre de celui-ci. Il en avait envie. Vraiment envie.

Cependant, Sirius gémit d'un ton faible et aussitôt Remus se redressa pour le dévisager. Ses beaux yeux gris étaient devenus troubles et s'agitaient spasmodiquement dans leur orbite. Sa bouche se tordit et, la respiration haletante, il demanda de l'aide au sorcier abasourdi.

« Je... Je ne me sens pas bien... » gémit-il une fois de plus pitoyablement, « Le monde tourne... »

Remus sentit le désir quitter totalement son corps en une fraction de seconde et il se leva d'un bond à la recherche d'une solution. Il allongea Sirius de tout son long sur le canapé et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Les paroles confuses de celui-ci lui serraient le cœur et il lutta un instant pour que la panique ne le submerge pas.

Remus se souvint alors de la longue nuit qu'il avait passée à calmer les crises de manque de Sirius au 12 square Grimaud et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa cuisine aux placards tristement vides.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand buveur ou fumeur, considérant que sa santé était déjà suffisamment précaire pour qu'il joue avec, et ses derniers grands excès datait d'environ quinze ans auparavant lorsqu'il accompagnait Sirius dans sa petite «promenade de santé» du vendredi soir. Il ne possédait donc lui-même pas de réserve importante en alcool et n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin irrépressible. Pourtant, il regrettait pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas disposer d'une petite bouteille d'alcool afin de faire face à ce genre de situation. Il se souvint alors qu'assister à une crise de manque d'un ami d'enfance pris de convulsions et de nausées ne faisait pas partie du quotidien de beaucoup de sorciers.

Après avoir fouillé désespérément ses placards à la recherche d'un fond de whisky ou de rhum, il finit par se souvenir des trois petites bières qui traînaient dans un coin de son frigidaire depuis plusieurs mois déjà et il s'en empara rapidement avant de retourner au chevet de Sirius.

Celui-ci avait maintenant les yeux clos et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Il eut un sursaut lorsque Remus posa sa main tiède sur son front brûlant et il souleva péniblement les paupières.

Remus lui tendit la première bière après l'avoir décapsulée d'un coup de baguette et Sirius la saisit maladroitement, renversant un peu de boisson sur le tissu jaune du canapé. Remus l'observa vider la bouteille à grandes gorgées tandis qu'un filet de bière et de salive dégoulinait le long de son menton pour se perdre dans sa barbe.

Après quelques minutes de déglutition sonore, Sirius tendit la bouteille vide à Remus et lui fit signe de lui passer la suivante. Remus s'exécuta en silence mais dévisagea son ami avec peine, le cœur serré.

Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme vif et souriant qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Sirius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, brisé par les événements et laissé pour mort dans une société qui abandonne les marginaux à leur sort. Remus en avait fait les frais lui aussi mais depuis quand la lueur malsaine de la douce folie avait-elle remplacé la chaleureuse flamme de la loyauté dans son regard ?

 _ _Peter, si tu savais le mal que tu as fait...__

Sirius eut un hoquet et Remus l'aida à se redresser avant de lui tapoter amicalement le dos pour qu'il retrouve sa respiration. Le sorcier croassa un remerciement avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il agrippa ses propres cheveux et les tira sans ménagement sous le regard horrifié de Remus.

« Je suis désolé... Je... » commença à marmonner Sirius, la voix chargée d'un colère que Remus savait dirigée contre lui-même, « Je me... je me déteste... tellement... »

Il sentit sa vision se brouiller devant le spectacle pitoyable de son meilleur ami recroquevillé ainsi sur son canapé, les mains tremblantes de rage tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas sombrer dans un tourbillon de dégoût, de souffrance et de désespoir.

« Écoute, Sirius, ne... » commença Remus d'une voix calme, « Je suis avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, souviens-t-en. »

Le sorcier saisit avec beaucoup de douceur l'un des deux poignets de Sirius et essaya de le convaincre d'arrêter de se faire mal mais celui-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à lui et tentait maintenant de se lacérer les joues de ses propres ongles.

« Je me hais... Je ne le mérite pas... Je suis si... »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sirius. »

Remus le força à se redresser pour lui faire face et il aperçut alors les yeux rougies de larmes de son ami dont le visage entier était déformé par la souffrance. Il resta un instant immobile, choqué par cette vision, et Sirius en profita pour se dégager d'un mouvement brusque de son étreinte.

« Tu ne comprends pas... je suis un monstre ! Une... une erreur... Ma mère avait raison, je... » s'écria Sirius, la voix brisée. « Je ne mérite pas de vivre... »

Le souffle coupé par l'émotion, Remus observa le sorcier dévasté, la bouche entrouverte par la stupeur tandis que des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Il comprenait. Il savait même. Il savait ce que c'était d'être un monstre. De ne pas être désiré. D'être renié par ses propres parents. De n'avoir personne. Personne sur qui compter.

Et quand il pensait que tout était perdu, il avait alors rencontré trois jeunes sorciers. Trois amis. Les meilleurs qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé que par Peter, James et Sirius. Ils l'avaient accepté comme il était et lui avaient donné une raison de vivre. Vivre pour être heureux.

* * *

Le monde de Sirius n'était plus que néant. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds et il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Ses yeux et son nez coulaient abondamment mais il ne sentait plus rien que ce vide monstrueux, cet abîme dans son cœur qui aspirait toute pensée positive et le laissant errer seul dans le noir de sa conscience.

 _ _Pourquoi...__

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en voulait plus. Le souffle court, il haletait désespérément tandis que son cœur palpitait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _ _Je suis seul...__

Ses mains s'agitaient d'elles-même, essayant d'arracher la souffrance à son corps. Seul la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se faisait mal lui permettait de garder pied et de ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Le goût du sang ne tarda pas à envahir sa bouche alors qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre avec violence et il sentit un semblant de calme l'envahir.

 _ _Je n'en peux plus...__

Soudain, deux bras puissants l'enveloppèrent de leur étreinte et il entendit la voix grave et paisible de Remus s'élevait. S'accrochant à celle-ci comme à une bouée lancée dans la tornade, Sirius se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie qui n'échouait jamais à le détendre.

« Respire... bien...pose-toi... »

L'un après l'autre, ses muscles se relâchaient tout doucement et il s'allongea tranquillement contre Remus qui continuait de lui parler même si Sirius ne parvenait pas à associer le sens aux mots qu'il percevait à travers le brouillard de son esprit.

« Sirius... suis là... toi... Dors...»

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes et il laissa le sommeil réparateur qui ne manquait jamais de suivre ses crises l'emporter au loin, dans le pays merveilleux du repos sans rêves ni cauchemars.

« Sirius...aime... »

* * *

 _Alors ? Que dire ? x)_

 _Et oui Remus sait faire le premier pas aussi de temps en temps ! ;)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, notre cher loup-garou reviendra sur le baiser qu'il a volé et les implications de son acte. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à m'encouragez avec de petites reviews... :)_

 _En parallèle de l'écriture du prochain chapitre, pour vous faire patienter, je publierai les chapitres suivants de Congès Maladie que je pense finir en 8 partie._

 _A la prochaine ! :)_


	10. Tequila Sunrise

Ah-ah ! Vous pensiez vous être débarrassé de moi mais ce n'est pas le cas ! :D

Bon, oui je sais les délais de publications sont délirants mais voila quoi...

Concours + Panne de motivation/inspiration + Vie en général = Retard

Mais, promis, dans 1 an et 8 mois MAX j'aurai beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) plus de temps pour écrire.

Pour ceux qui sont encore là, un grand merci pour votre patience !

 **Disclaimer :** (...)

 **Bonne Lecture ! :)**

* * *

Une agréable odeur de bacon frit titilla les narines de Sirius. Un gargouillement sourd retentit et le sorcier se retourna dans son sommeil. Pour une fois, il était bien là où il était et il redoutait le moment où il devrait s'extirper de cette douce quiétude. Sirius replongea alors quelques instant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Cependant, la faim eu rapidement raison de lui et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Après un court instant de réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un petit lit deux place au milieu d'une pièce qu'il reconnu alors comme étant la chambre de Remus.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le lit de Remus..._

Tout ankylosé, Sirius se redressa en grimaçant, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Les draps étaient encore humides de sueur froide sous ses doigts et il eu soudain un frisson de dégoût. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de la veille mais un terrible sentiment d'appréhension mêlé à de la culpabilité l'envahit.

Un bruit sourd dans la pièce d'à côté suivi d'un juron étouffé lui fit tendre l'oreille tandis qu'il cherchait du regard sa baguette. Celle-ci était posée sur la table de chevet la plus proche et il s'en saisit rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine du petit appartement. Malgré ses longues années d'enfermement, il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de résistant au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte en brandissant courageusement sa baguette devant lui que Sirius se sentit cependant submerger par le ridicule : un intrus qui se serait introduit dans l'appartement n'aurait certainement pas pris le risque de faire frire du bacon...

Remus leva les yeux un instant de sa poêle pour saluer son ami avant de poursuivre paisiblement sa tâche. Sirius le dévisagea, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps son ami dans une situation aussi banale de la vie domestique que la préparation d'un copieux petit-déjeuner. La vision de Remus s'activant tranquillement devant ses fourneaux, l'avant de sa chemise protégé par un magnifique tablier vert pastel, le fit sourire intérieurement.

« Tu n'es pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il, cherchant à toute vitesse quel jour il était.

 _Lundi déjà..._

* * *

Après avoir déposé les tranches de bacon frit dans une assiette, Remus se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur :

« J'ai appelé l'épicerie pour prévenir Anton que j'étais malade. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste avec toi au moins le temps que tu t'installes. Tu veux des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son ami, Remus se tourna vers lui d'un air inquisiteur. Son doux sourire laissa place à un froncement inquiet de sourcils tandis qu'il observait Sirius. En effet, le visage de celui-ci s'était renfermé et ses poings étaient crispés le long de son corps squelettique. Un tremblement imperceptible agitait ses membres bien que sa respiration fusse lente et mesurée :

« Je suis désolé... »

Remus ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Entendre Sirius s'excuser pour quoique se soit était un privilège rare qui ne présageait généralement rien de bon. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant que son naturel reviendrait au galop.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Un oui ou un non suffit tu sais. »

Soudain, Remus se souvint de ce qu'il avait confié sans y prêter attention à son ami de toujours la veille.

 **Je t'aime.**

Avait-il cru que Remus était amoureux de lui là où celui-ci n'avait exprimé que son amour fraternel ? S'excusait-il de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments ? Et s'il décidait de partir à cause de ce quiproquos ? Après tout, Sirius lui avait bien fait entendre son point de vue sur les relations homosexuelle... Pourtant Remus ne se sentait pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes.

 _Alors pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?_

La voix hésitante et grave de Sirius chassa cette dernière pensée de son esprit :

« Je... Je suis un fardeau... Tu devrais n'avoir à t'occuper que de toi... »

Après avoir réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait dire, Remus le transperça de son regard franc.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi alors il n'est évidemment pas question que je t'abandonne. Alors, œufs ou pas d'œufs ? »

S'il avait répondu sur un ton calme à son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne s'y trompa pas : il n'était pas question de débattre sur le sujet dès lors que Remus avait pris sa décision de l'aider coûte que coûte. Sirius pris une grande inspiration afin de chasser tous les mauvais sentiments de son cœur avant de jeter un regard las en direction de son ami.

« Pas d'œufs. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Remus :

« Tu vois qu'elle n'était pas si compliquée ma question ! »

* * *

Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupir gêné avant de s'installer à la table de son meilleur ami. Une bouffée de reconnaissance envahit son cœur. Ses amis étaient sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Si James avait toujours été son grand compagnon d'aventures et malgré les nombreuses plaisanteries partagées avec Peter, aujourd'hui encore, c'est auprès de Remus qu'il venait chercher la stabilité et le calme qui lui faisait défaut. Lorsque son monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui, c'est ce regard plein de compassion qui lui servait de phare dans la nuit, réchauffant son cœur mieux que n'importe quelle boisson.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? » lui demanda son ami, inquiet de son mutisme inhabituel.

« Je me sens faible. J'ai la nausée... » répondit Sirius d'un air las avant de tendre une main tremblante pour attraper son verre, « Mais j'ai connu pire. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, uniquement brisé par le bruit des couverts raclant contre la porcelaine des assiettes. Après un instant, la voix de Remus s'éleva timidement :

« Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil. Toujours des cauchemars ? »

Sirius ne leva pas les yeux de la table, jouant nerveusement avec le coin de sa serviette. Ses traits étaient tirés et de larges cernes accentuaient le creux de ses orbites.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » essaya une nouvelle fois Remus, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'aider son ami.

Sirius poussa un soupir agacé avant de relever la tête, les yeux vide de fatigue.

« Non. »

Remus décida alors de ne pas insister davantage : Sirius lui parlerait lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de veiller sur sa santé et d'être disponible en attendant le bon moment.

Étonné de ne pas être pas être embêté plus longtemps par son vieil ami, Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur. Remus répondit à celui-ci avec douceur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons trouver une solution. Ensemble. »

Un sourire timide qui ne lui était pas familier s'étira sur les lèvres de Sirius dont l'expression reconnaissante réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de Remus, encore serré par les cris de terreur nocturne de son ami.

 _Nous allons y arriver..._

* * *

 _Un petit chapitre mais qui marque une certaine transition vers du mieux. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite mais je ne vous donne pas de délais précis..._

 _Et dire que je comptais faire une petite fic de 3 chapitres, je me suis bien laissée emporter ! ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour exprimer tout votre mécontentement et peut-être des idées, des requêtes ou des avis aussi !_


End file.
